PROMETIDOS
by L. Rowling
Summary: Hermione y Draco se enteran que estan prometidos desde pequeños. Al principio no les gusta, pero ¿llegará el amor a sus corazones?...


Hermione y Draco se enteran que estan prometidos desde pequeños. Al principio no les gusta, pero, ¿el amor llegará a sus corazones?...  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 1. La foto  
  
El verano estaba llegando su fin y una chica castaña de pelo ondulado y bastante largo recogía su habitación. Era Hermione Granger y ese año empezaba séptimo curso en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Dentro de unos día tenía que ir al Callejón Diagón a comprar el nuevo material. Por eso guardaba los antiguos libros. Ese curso, sería el ultimo y después se enfrentaría a la vida adulta. Lo bueno era que vería de nuevo a sus amigos Harry y Ron. También vería a su gran enemigo, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Se levantó de la cama llena de libros y se acercó al espejo. En el vio reflejado a una hermosa muchacha de 17 años. Ya no era para nada la niña de los cursos anteriores, era mucho mas madura e inteligente. Volvió a la cama y se agachó a mirar haber si había algún libro antiguo. Encontró un álbum polvoriento de color verde. Sopló el polvo y vio que en la portada ponía en números plateados 1992. Hermione hizo los cálculos rápidamente y supo que en ese año ella tenía 5 años. Abrió el álbum intrigada y vio que era de fotos. Salía su casa, con sus padres. Luego una casa que nunca había visto, parecía una mansión. En el jardín había dos niños pequeños muy sonrientes de la mano. Uno de ellos era la niña de pelo castaño enmarañado, y el otro un niño rubio de ojos azules. Hermione sabía que esa niña era ella, pero ese niño, no le conocía de nada. No se acordaba de el. Siguió pasando fotos hasta que paró en una en la que estaba sus padres con la pequeña niña en brazos y los padres del niño con el en brazos. Todos rubios y con expresión de superioridad. Les sonaban a Hermione, pero en ese momento no caía. Decidió bajar a preguntárselo a sus padres. Ellos estaban en el salón hablando. Cuando Hermione apareció por la puerta vio que su madre sostenía una carta.  
  
-Mama, papa, ¿quiénes son estas personas que están con nosotros?-Sus padres vieron las fotos y se miraron serios.-¿Y esta casa? Porque parece una mansión.  
  
-Si, hija, es la Mansión Malfoy.-dijo su madre como si no pasara nada.  
  
-¿¡Que!?-Hermione casi se cae de la impresión.-Pero...no puede ser, los Malfoy...  
  
-Si, les conocemos.  
  
Hermione se sentó y respiró profundo con los ojos cerrados. Esas palabras no tenían sentido. ¿Sus padres conocían a los Malfoy? Entonces ese niño que le daba la mano a Hermione sonriente era...¡DRACO MALFOY! Imposible, si la odiaba...a no ser que el tampoco supiese de estas fotos...Cada ve que lo pensaba, menos le encontraba lógica.  
  
-Cariño, son amigos nuestros desde hace años. Lucius Malfoy me ayudó en una ocasión, y le debo mucho.-dijo su padre.  
  
-¿Y por que no me lo habíais dicho?  
  
Sus padres se miraron con expresión grave.  
  
-No habías preguntado. Ahora vete a seguir ordenando tu cuarto.  
  
-Pero, ¿esa carta?-Hermione quería saber más.  
  
-Nada, por cierto, mañana iremos al Callejón Diagón.  
  
Hermione subió a la habitación arrastrando los pies. Estaba decepcionada. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y miró la foto de los niños. Algo se movió en su interior. Era casi imposible imaginar que Draco la agarrase de la mano. Seguramente habrían jugado y se habrían divertido juntos. El mismo Draco que la miraba con desprecio. Parecía un sueño. Mañana se lo contaría a sus amigos.  
  
Llevaba un rato con Harry y Ron tomando algo el Caldero Chorreante. Hermione no se lo había contado todavía. Veía a los chicos riendo sin preocupaciones y pensó que se burlarían de ella. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos que estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que Ron y Harry ojeaban el álbum y se quedaban mirando la foto de los dos pequeños de la mano.  
  
-Hermione... ¡Hermione!-dijo Ron  
  
-¿Qué?-Se sorprendió.  
  
-Esta eres tu, ¿verdad?, pero este...me recuerda a alguien.  
  
-Si...se parece a...-dijo Harry.  
  
-Draco Malfoy.-dijeron a la vez Harry y Ron riéndose.  
  
-Si, es verdad Harry. Pero no tiene la cara de asco de siempre.-dijo Ron.  
  
-Si, y si fuera el, no agarraría de la mano a Hermione.-volvieron a reír.-¿Quién es Hermione?  
  
-Tu novio de la infancia-dijo Ron burlonamente.  
  
-Pero que crios estáis hechos.-puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Dinos, por favor.-Harry y Ron pusieron cara de ángeles.  
  
-Pues...es...es...Draco Malfoy.-el nombre lo lijo en un susurro.  
  
-¿Cómo?, no te hemos oído.-dijo Harry.  
  
-Draco Malfoy.-Hermione no sabía como sentirse al ver la cara de asombro de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Tu y Malfoy de pequeños os conocíais? Que callado lo tenias.-espetó Ron.  
  
-No digas tonterías Ron. No lo sabía. Aquí tengo 5 años y no recuerdo nada.  
  
-Wow.-dijo Harry.-Seguro que Malfoy se muere.  
  
-Bueno, tampoco soy tan horrorosa.  
  
-No es por ti Hermione. Tu eres maravillosa.-la chica sonrió ante el cumplido de su amigo.-Pero para el será horrible.  
  
-Si.-Ron cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa de bobo.-Imagínate la cara de Malfoy cuando se entere de que su familia se junta con muggles...su mayor pesadilla.-reían mas y mas.  
  
-¡Hombres!  
  
Hermione disimulaba muy bien lo preocupada que estaba con esa relación de amistad de sus padres con los Malfoy. Algo la decía, que todavía tenía que enterarse de mas cosas.  
  
Terminaron de comprar el material y vieron a lo lejos a Draco Malfoy custodiado de Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione volvió a sentir lo mismo en el estomago. ¿Qué sería? Sin demorarse mas, siguió a Harry y a Ron hasta una chimenea para volver cada uno a su casa.  
  
-Nos veremos en el Expreso.-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si.-respondieron a la vez.  
  
Harry y Ron desaparecieron hacía la Madriguera. Hermione se fue a casa. Cuando llegó, estaba sacudiéndose el hollín. Sus padres estaba allí.  
  
-Hermione, cámbiate. Vamos a visitar a los Malfoy. Nos han pedido que vayamos a cenar.  
  
-¿Por qué?-dijo Hermione sin aliento.  
  
-No preguntes tanto. Vamos.   
  
Hermione subió en estado de shock a su habitación, donde su madre la había preparado un vestido negro que llegaba hasta la rodilla, ajustado. El escote era de palabra de honor. Los zapatos de tacón complementaban el traje. Una pequeña cajita de color rojo estaba al lado. La abrió y se asombró al descubrir un colgante con las letras "D. M.". Supo en seguida que se refería al nombre de Draco Malfoy. No sabía por que, pero se lo puso, era bastante bonito.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 2. La visita  
  
Cuando Hermione bajó del dormitorio, sus padres la esperaban abajo, arreglados. La dijeron que estaba muy guapa y salieron fuera. Una limusina negra les estaba esperando. Montaron y el chofer condujo durante bastante tiempo. Hermione todavía no era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que bajaron y se encontró frente a una enorme verja negra, en la que ponía en una placa: Mansión Malfoy. Entraron siguiendo a un mayordomo. Hermione atravesó el gran jardín después de sus padres. En seguida supo que ese era el jardín que salía en las fotos.  
  
En la lejanía, en la puerta de la casa, se veían tres figuras. Las tres rubias. Eran Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Mafoy. Los padres de Hermione se acercaron y saludaron amistosamente. Draco miraba para otro lado, no muy contento de esa situación con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione miraba alucinada la escena.  
  
-Vaya, así que esta es la bella Hermione.-dijo Narcisa acercándose a ella.-Soy Narcisa, la madre de Draco, ¿te acuerdas de mi?-sonreía.  
  
-Eh...yo...no, lo siento. Encantada.-dijo azorada.  
  
-No pasa nada querida. Eras muy pequeña.-se dirigió a sus padres.-¿Pasamos dentro?-luego a su hijo- Draco, enséñale la mansión a Hermione.  
  
Eso ya era demasiado. Sus padres desaparecieron por la puerta hablando. Ellos se quedaron parados sin decir nada. Draco no quería ni mirar a Hermione y ella se sentía muy incomoda en esa situación.  
  
-No creas que nuestra relación va a cambiar.-rompió el silencio Draco.-Que mis padres se lleven bien con los tuyos es una vergüenza, no quiere decir que nosotros hagamos lo mismo.  
  
-Ni lo había pensado Malfoy.-dijo Hermione ofendida.  
  
-Bien, mientras estemos aquí, te trataré con respeto Granger. Podremos hablar, pero lo mínimo.  
  
-Me parece excelente idea.-le miraba desafiante.  
  
-Pues bienvenida a la Mansión Malfoy. Ese es el jardín y está es la casa. Por ese camino que se adentra en el bosque se llega a un pequeño lago.  
  
-Que bonito.  
  
Draco la miró y se fijó en que su traje la quedaba a las mil maravillas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño. Vio el colgante pender de su cuello.  
  
-¿Por qué tiene mis iniciales ese collar?  
  
-No lo se. Me dijeron que me lo pusiese.  
  
-Es raro, yo tengo esto.  
  
La mostró un sello dorado con las iniciales "H. G." Hermione lo miró asombrada.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrirá? Nunca me dijeron mi padres que eran amigos de los tuyos hasta que encontré el álbum de fotos del verano del 1992.-Hermione encogía los hombros.  
  
-Lo mismo digo. Es muy extraño  
  
Un silencio incómodo flotaba en el aire.  
  
-Tienes una casa bonita.-dijo Hermione intentando entablar conversación, a pesar de todo.  
  
-Gracias. Es muy lujosa. Como mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio se lo puede permitir, no como los Weasley, que a pesar de eso, son pobres.   
  
-No te permito que hables así de esa familia.-dijo enfadada.  
  
-Es verdad, son muy amigos tuyos, ¿verdad? Lo siento.-dijo burlonamente.  
  
-No vuelvas a decirlo.-dijo extrañada.  
  
-Este año será muy importante. Es el ultimo curso y luego después nos enfrentaremos a la vida adulta. No estoy para bromas.  
  
-Vaya, que maduro. Es verdad que tendremos que estudiar para poder ejercer el puesto de trabajo que deseamos.  
  
-Siempre he sido maduro. Nunca me has conocido.  
  
-Lo mismo te digo. Aunque no puedes negar que has sido malvado.  
  
-Bueno ¿y que? No creas que ahora voy a cambiar porque este hablando contigo. Solo es que me obligan.  
  
-Ahí esta el verdadero Draco. Que falta de respeto. ¿No puedes hablar civilizadamente? Lo estabas haciendo bien en un principio.  
  
-Puedo intentarlo.  
  
-Muy bien. Empezaré yo. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer después de Hogwarts?  
  
-Trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia como mi padre.  
  
-Ah, ¿en que sección?  
  
-Quiero ser Auror.-Draco se sonrojó visiblemente porque se dio cuenta de que estaba contándole demasiadas cosas a Hermione. Hablaba con ella como una amiga.  
  
-Es estupendo. A mi me gustaría trabajar en el Hospital de San Mungo. Quiero ayudar.  
  
-Los dos son buenos trabajos y difíciles de conseguir.  
  
-Si, he oído que necesitamos las máximas puntuaciones de los EXTASIS para poder conseguir el puesto. Pero lo conseguiré.  
  
-Seguro que si, siempre has sido inteligente.  
  
-¿Eso es un cumplido?  
  
-Si cada vez que digo algo amable, me lo restriegas por la cara, dejaré de hacerlo.-tenía el cejo fruncido.  
  
-Perdona.-estaba avergonzada de su reacción.-es que...nunca te había visto ser así. Se me hace extraño. No volveré a meterme contigo.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Un mayordomo llegó a la puerta y vio a los dos jóvenes que habían estado conversando uno enfrente del otro. Habían empezado muy bien la conversación, pero al final habían acabado peor que antes. Seguían sin tener confianza y se sentían incómodos estando juntos. Era demasiado extraño para ellos. Se odiaban y de repente se enteraban de que sus padres se conocían y ellos a la fuerza tenían que hablar y hacerse amigos. Sería una tarea difícil.  
  
-Señorito Malfoy, sus padres me piden que le avise de que pronto comenzará la cena.  
  
-Gracias Paul. En seguida vamos.   
  
El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se fue.  
  
-Es increíble. Tu casa es muy refinada.  
  
-¿Entramos ya?-la cortó Draco. El sabía que era verdad, pero le molestaba que se lo repitiese. Si tenía envidia lo sentía, pero esa era su forma de vida.  
  
-Si.  
  
Hermione se puso al lado de Draco. Ante su incredulidad, el le ofreció que se agarrara a su brazo. Muy avergonzada por estas situaciones tan extrañas, entraron a la casa. Anduvieron agarrados por un largo pasillo después del Hall. Todas las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros y había mesitas con esculturas y figuras, seguramente caras. Grandes lámparas pendían del techo que daban mucha luz. Caminaban sobre una alfombra roja. Pasaron una gran puerta.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 3. La noticia  
  
Cuando llegaron al comedor, los padres estaban bebiendo champán y seguía con sus conversaciones. Al verles entra agarrados, se dieron la vuelta para verles. Ahora eran el centro de atención.  
  
-Pero que hermosa pareja hacen.-dijo Narcisa con lagrimillas en los ojos.  
  
Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Draco resoplaba.  
  
-La cena está lista, señores Malfoy.-un mayordomo dijo.  
  
-Muy bien, ¿vamos?  
  
Entraron a otra parte del salón, donde había una mesa con un mantel blanco y cubiertos para todos. Narcisa y Lucius se sentaron juntos, después los padres de Hermione. Draco se fue a sentar y su padre hizo "ejem" y con cara de desagrado, se acercó a Hermione y la retiró la silla para ayudarla a sentarse. No se creía lo que estaba sucediendo y se sentó temiendo que fuese una broma y Draco la retirase la silla en el ultimo momento y se cayese al suelo. No ocurrió y Draco se sentó a su lado. A pesar de que no les conocía, era mucho mas vergonzoso estar cenando con los Malfoy, los que se suponen que odian a los nacidos de muggles. Era irreal.  
  
La cena la pasaron Draco y Hermione cayados, escuchando hablar a sus padres. A Hermione no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza un montón de pensamientos y preguntas que deseaba que pronto fueran contestadas. Durante el postre, cuando se callaron un momento, se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
-Eh...perdonad, pero ¿me podéis explicar que pasa?  
  
-¿Qué va a pasar hija?  
  
-Bueno...yo...no sabía nada de vuestra amistad y...ahora de repente...  
  
-Creíamos que ya era hora-dijo Lucius.  
  
-¿De que?- Hermione tenía los ojos desorbitados.  
  
-De que os enterarais de los planes de futuro.-dijo Narcisa sonriente.  
  
-No comprendo...  
  
-Si, mama. ¿No se supone que odiamos a los sangr...a los muggles.-Draco estaba incomodo.  
  
-Bueno, no hay que ser así. Los Granger son buena gente y nos conocemos desde hace años.-dijo su madre.  
  
-Si, si no fuera por vosotros...-el señor Granger no continuo.   
  
-Papa, ¿qué pasó?-Hermione estaba desesperándose.  
  
-Ayudé a tu padre en una ocasión, y el me devolvió el favor. Aunque todavía no me lo he cobrado. Desde entonces somos amigos.  
  
-Oh, vaya..-sabía que no la contarían mucho mas.  
  
-Bueno dejemos el pasado. Hoy estamos aquí para dar una buena noticia.-dijo Narcisa.  
  
-Mama, déjate de rodeos. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.-Draco parecía molesto- ¿Qué queréis decirnos?  
  
-Bueno, queríamos concertar vuestro compromiso.-dijo Lucius serio.  
  
Draco y Hermione soltaron una exclamación. Estaban sorprendidísimos. Se miraron con la boca abierta y volvieron a mirar a sus padres asombrados. Los padres sonreían y asentían. ¿Acaso no sabían que era algo imposible?  
  
-¿¡Compromiso!?-Hermione estaba sin aliento.  
  
-¿¡Que decís!?-Draco se había puesto de pie.  
  
-Que estáis comprometidos desde que erais pequeños.-dijo la madre de Hermione.  
  
Hermione se puso de pie, intentó decir algo, pero no la salieron las palabras y de repente se cayó desmayada al suelo de la impresión de las palabras que acababa de oír. Ninguno pudo reaccionar ante aquella situación, nada mas que Draco, que rápidamente se agachó a socorrer a Hermione. Cuando esta despertó dolorida de la caída, se encontró en los brazos de Draco, con el flequillo rubio cayéndole despeinado en la frente y mirándola con cara de preocupación. La chica dio un gritito y con la ayuda del chico se incorporó. Todos estaban a su alrededor ayudándola. La llevaron al sofá de piel negro, donde se sentó. Respiraba con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo su padre.  
  
-No...  
  
-Bueno, supongo que no querrás seguir escuchando la historia...  
  
-¡Si quiero!  
  
-Esta bien, ¿quién la cuenta?-preguntó el señor Granger.  
  
-Hagámoslo entre los cuatro.-propuso Lucius.  
  
-Vale, empiezo yo. Hace 17 años, tu madre y yo íbamos de viaje por Egipto. No sabíamos que existía nada de magia. Entonces, nos quedamos encerrados en una pirámide. Lucius y Narcisa pasaban por ahí. Nos ayudaron revelando que eran magos.-comenzó su padre.  
  
-Yo y tu madre estábamos embarazadas ya de vosotros.-dijo Narcisa.-En seguida congeniamos, a pesar de cómo decías tu Draco, no nos gustaban los muggles, pero ellos eran diferentes.  
  
-Después de eso, no tuvimos que modificarles la memoria, lo comprendían todo muy bien, además iban a tener una hija bruja. Nosotros les enseñamos lo que pudimos del mundo mágico.-continuó Lucius.  
  
-Por lo que todos los veranos pasábamos unos días aquí, en la Mansión Malfoy. Además tu y Draco erais inseparables.-la madre de Hermione terminó.-Eso es todo.  
  
Hermione y Draco habían aguantado la respiración durante todo el relato. Era algo inconcebible. Por fin, Hermione habló:  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver vuestra amistad, con que estemos comprometidos?-esa palabra la daba escalofríos.  
  
-Ya te dije que Lucius me ayudó y que le debía una. Estamos unidos en un vinculo. Le devolví el favor dándole tu mano a su único hijo y heredero.-dijo el padre de Hermione.  
  
Las palabras pasaban a cámara lenta por su cabeza, y cada vez que comprendía algo, era como si la cayese un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza. Sin intentar perder los nervios continuó hablando.  
  
-¿Cómo podéis hacer esto?-apretaba los dientes.  
  
-Por que somos tus padres y queremos lo mejor para ti. Nos harás caso.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Tranquilidad.-dijo Narcisa.-Querida, esa es la situación. Debéis obedecer.  
  
Hermione se levantó y salió corriendo. Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. No sabía donde iría, pero necesitaba correr y gritar para desahogarse. Sin darse cuenta llegó al bonito lago del que la había hablado Draco antes. Despeinada, con mechones salidos de su moño y del flequillo, se dejó caer de rodillas a la orilla del lago. Veía borroso a causa de las lagrimas, pero lograba ver su reflejo en el agua. Tocó la superficie cristalina con la punta de los dedos y su reflejo desapareció para dar lugar al reflejo de una persona que estaba de pie, detrás de ella.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 4. El Draco extraño  
  
-Te comportas como una niña.-la figura era Draco.  
  
-Tu que sabrás.-le espetó.  
  
-Llorar por esa tontería.-se reía.  
  
-Lloraré por lo que quiera.-se levantó para enfrentarse a el.-¿Es que acaso a ti no te importa?  
  
Draco la observó cayado durante unos segundos. Esto hizo que Hermione se pusiese roja.  
  
-Bueno, no te negaré que siempre te he odiado, pero...  
  
Era demasiado. Draco Malfoy la sonreía. Daba la impresión de que iba a terminar la frase aceptando que no le importaba el compromiso. Hermione creía que todos se había vuelto locos.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Pues que a lo mejor me lo pienso.-dijo maliciosamente.  
  
Draco solo estaba jugando con Hermione. Le gustaba desconcertarla. Pero...¿por qué tanto? Siempre la había odiado, pero esa nueva situación le divertía, por no decir que le gustaba, aunque no sabía por qué. Verla ahí. Totalmente alucinada por las palabras que el acababa de pronunciar, era algo interesante.  
  
-Pues, Malfoy, que sepas que yo no acepto esa situación. Jamás me casaré contigo.  
  
-Eso lo veremos.  
  
¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Si bien antes dijo eso para meterse con ella, ¿por qué ahora le molestaba que ella se negase? Siempre había hecho lo que había querido, así que esta vez no sería diferente. Se casaría con ella. Al acabar el curso. Sabía que eso le haría infeliz a Hemione, pero, ¿a el que mas le daba? Solo le importaba su felicidad, y si casarse con ella suponía el esfuerzo de estar con ella, con tal de que ella lo pasase mal, lo haría.  
  
-Eres un malvado. No tienes ni un solo pensamiento noble. Nadie te querrá, por eso tu madre nos prometió, en el fondo sabía que tienes un corazón de hielo.  
  
Hermione no pensó lo que acababa de decir. Solo quería hacerle daño, por todo lo que el la había hecho pasar. En ese momento, Draco se acercó amenazante.  
  
-No hables de lo que no sabes. Ni siquiera me conoces.-apretaba los dientes de la furia.  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que te conozca si siempre has sido una persona horrible conmigo? Perdiste tu oportunidad.  
  
-Eres tonta, ¿no ves que me estaba riendo de ti? Yo tampoco me casaría jamás contigo. Tendrás que casarte con un libro.  
  
Hermione le dio una bofetada. Draco se quedó mirando hacía un lado, con la mano en la mejilla sonrosada dolorida. Ella se frotaba la mano.  
  
-Malfoy, te odio.  
  
Se marchó sin decir nada más. Draco se sintió algo mal, pero a el nunca le habían pasado estas cosas. Le habían vencido, pero el tomaría la revancha.  
  
Cuando llegó al comedor, los señores Granger estaban dando otra pequeña noticia.  
  
-Bien, hija. Te quedaras estos últimos días aquí. Irás con Draco a Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Por qué? No papa, quiero ir con vosotros a casa.-Hermione se sentía fatal.  
  
-Lo siento.-desaparecieron por la chimenea.  
  
-Bien, Draco enséñale su dormitorio a nuestra invitada.-dijo Narcisa.  
  
Draco asintió a regañadientes. Hermione le seguía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. La mansión era bien grande. Subió varias escaleras, hasta llegar al ático. Draco abrió la gran puerta y se puso a un lado para dejarla pasar. Cuando Hermione lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la preciosa habitación. Tenía una gran cama adoselada con unos cuantos cojines encima. A un lado había peluches y un pequeño sillón. Toda la habitación era de colores pastel (rosas, blancos azules, etc). Como si Draco la hubiese leído el pensamiento habló:  
  
-Es tu habitación. La utilizabas siempre. Nunca la cambiamos porque estabas casi siempre aquí, mi madre te aprecia mucho...bueno eso me han contado.-estaba avergonzado.  
  
Hermione le miró tristemente. Nunca hubiese creído que en un pasado, muy lejano, se llevaban bien. Tanto como para tener una habitación propia allí. La verdad es que debían de pasar bastante tiempo juntos. Era una pena, que las cosas se torciesen después.  
  
Draco cerró la puerta dejando a Hermione inmersa en sus pensamientos. El también tenía mucho en que pensar. La chica que siempre había odiado era su prometida, y aunque no le gustaba mucho al principio, no sabía por que empezaba a verla con otros ojos. Incluso comenzaba a pensar que era bonita y que quizás la había juzgado mal. Después de todo, antes eran unos niños. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se dijo así mismo, que ella jamás se enteraría que empezaba sentir algo extraño por ella. Antes estaba su dignidad y su orgullo. Movió la cabeza hacía los lados y se metió en la cama también, que estaba unas habitaciones mas lejos de la de ella.  
  
Durante los días que estuvo allí, siempre hacía lo mismo. Desayunaba y salía a pasear. Después de comer, Narcisa la hablaba de su familia, como si quisiese que Hermione estuviese al corriente de todo, ya que iba a ser de la familia. No veía mucho a Draco, nada mas cuando desayunaban, comían y cenaban. Los té nunca lo tomaba con ellos. Aquel día, Hermione paseaba y fue como siempre al lago. Era su lugar favorito. Podía sentarse al pie de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y quedarse allí hasta la hora de la cena. La brisa era muy agradable, y la vista también, pero aquel día, cerró los ojos hasta que se durmió un poco. Cuando se despertó asustada, Draco estaba su lado, mirándola dulcemente.  
  
-¿Qué haces?-dijo sorprendida.  
  
-¿Yo?, nada. ¿por?  
  
-Estabas ahí mirándome.  
  
-Me hacía gracia verte en esta situación. ¿Así que es aquí donde te escondes todos los días?  
  
-Yo no me escondo.  
  
-Lo que tu digas.-se reía.  
  
¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ese comportamiento era muy extraño en el? La asustaba. No sabía si podía confiar en el.  
  
-¿Pero que te pasa?-preguntó desconfiada.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Estas raro, tu no eres así.  
  
-Bueno, quizás me este haciendo cambiar algo.  
  
Hermione prefería que no fuese así. Si Draco se comportaba cada vez mejor con ella, empezaría a ser mas fuerte ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 5. Premios anuales  
  
El día de la partida hacía Hogwarts llegó rápido. Hermione no dejaba de pensar que dirían sus amigos de todo lo ocurrido. No había pensado en que cuando llegasen, la verían venir con Draco. Y así ocurrió, sus padres les acompañaron hasta la estación de King´s Cross. Estaba repleto de alumnos y de muggles. Un mayordomo les llevaba los carritos y todos se les quedaban mirando. A Draco parecía que no le importaba en absoluto. Pasaron la barrera y mas gente. Hermione vio a Harry y a Ron a lo lejos. Fue a unirse a ellos, cuando Draco la agarró por la cintura desde atrás y la susurró al oído.  
  
-Puedes irte ahora, aprovecha. Después te espera una sorpresita, ya no podrás huir de mi...  
  
La soltó y Hermione se quedó paralizada. Sus amigos la llamaron y cuando llegó hacía ellos estaba pálida. No la preguntaron hasta que estuvieron solos en un compartimento.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?, parece que hayas visto un fantasma.-dijo Ron preocupado.  
  
-Chicos, es muy fuerte. Ha pasado algo.-dijo sin aliento.  
  
-¿Qué? No nos asustes-dijeron a la vez Harry y Ron.  
  
-Yo...cuando volví a casa mis padres me dijeron que tenía que cenar con los Malfoy y...me dijeron que estaba prometida con Draco desde que éramos pequeños.  
  
Harry y Ron no reaccionaban. Estaban mirándola con los ojos desorbitados y con la boca abierta. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.  
  
-Hermione eso es...¡dios mío!-dijo Ron.  
  
-¿Es una broma?-dijo Harry.  
  
-No, por desgracia. No se que voy ha hacer. Estuve unos días en la Mansión Malfoy con ellos y bueno...Draco estaba extraño.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que has estado conviviendo con Draco? ¿Te hablaba?-dijo Harry, estaba perplejo.  
  
-Si, aunque discutíamos mucho. Pero a veces se comportaba diferente, casi amigablemente...  
  
-No confíes en el.-saltó Ron.-Lo sabes perfectamente.  
  
-Si...pero creo que yo...-no terminó la frase.  
  
-Tu, ¿que?-Ron fruncía el entrecejo.  
  
-Nada, nada.  
  
Era descabellado lo que había estado a punto de decir. No le estaba empezando a gustar Draco. Solo era que se lo habían metido en la cabeza y pensaba en el mas de lo normal. Solo eso. Durante todo el camino no habló mas, estaba con sus pensamientos mientras ellos hablaban alegremente como siempre, sin ninguna preocupación. Les envidiaba. No se lo habían tomado muy en serio.  
  
Llegaron a Hogwarts y después de ver la selección de los alumnos de primero, cenaron. Dumbldedore se levantó al final de la cena, para hablarles.  
  
-Bienvenidos otro año mas a Hogwarts. Este año tengo el placer de nombrar a las dos personas que han ganado el premio anual. Además son prefectos. Un fuerte aplauso para Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.  
  
Todos aplaudían mientras se levantaban acalorados. Dumbledore les hizo señas de que se acercaran y eso lo hicieron. Les entregó la insignia y les estrechó la mano. Draco la tendió la mano, ante el asombro de todo el colegio. Hermione vaciló ante ese ofrecimiento, pero al ver que todos la miraban, ella le estrechó la mano. Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Draco la miraba maliciosamente. Ella apartó la vista. Entonces Dumbledore empezó a aplaudir y todos le siguieron.  
  
-Muy bien, enhorabuena.-prosiguió Dumbledore.-Ahora esperaros un momento, tengo que comentaros una cosa.-se dirigió a los demás.-A dormir.  
  
Los prefectos de todas las casas llevaron a los alumnos a sus dormitorios. El barullo no cesó hasta después de unos cinco minutos. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, Draco no dejaba de mirarla y sonreír.  
  
-Bien chicos. Como sois premios anuales, y además prefectos y por si fuera poco estáis en séptimo curso ya, necesitareis mucho silencio e intimidad. Así que utilizareis la habitación de los premios anuales.  
  
-¿Cómo?-Hermione se iba a caer al suelo de la impresión.  
  
-¿No está de acuerdo señorita Granger?-Dumbledore preguntó.  
  
-Yo...no...es que...  
  
-Gracias director.-dijo Draco.-¿Cuál es la contraseña?  
  
-Solo debéis decir vuestro nombre y podréis entrar.  
  
-Esta bien.-Draco se iba a marchar se dio la vuelta con cara de incredulidad.-¿Vienes?  
  
Hermione temerosa le siguió hasta una torre. Llegaron a una habitación muy lujosa, era circular. Había un sofá, una mesa y una estantería llena de libros. También había dos pequeñas habitaciones a cada lado. La de la derecha tenia un letrerito arriba en la puerta que ponía "Hermione Granger" y en la de la izquierda "Draco Malfoy". En medio había un cuarto de baño, con una bañera grande, era muy espacioso. Era de color blanco. Hermione sin decir una palabra se metió en el dormitorio. Era bonito. Tenia una mesa de estudio y una cama. La ventana daba a los terrenos del castillo. Se tumbó en la cama.  
  
Draco por su parte curioseó. Cuando se cansó entró en la habitación. Colocó todas sus cosas y se tumbó en la cama también.  
  
Hermione decidió darse un baño. Estaba agotada y eso la reconfortaría. Con miedo por encontrase con Draco, salió escondiéndose. Cuando cerró la puerta del baño, se apoyó en ella y suspiró. Dejó sus ropas en una cesta y comenzó a llenar la bañera de agua caliente. En seguida el vaho empañó los cristales. Hermione se metió en la bañera y se relajó cerrando los ojos. Un aroma exquisito tenía el agua.   
  
Draco pensó lo mismo después que Hermione. Decidió bañarse también. Cogió sus ropas y entró en el cuarto de baño. No veía nada, estaban todos los cristales empañados y había vaho. Olía muy bien. Caminó con cuidado hasta llegar cerca de la bañera. Allí estaba ella. Metida en el perfumado agua, con el pelo mojado que le caía por delante muy sexymente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Algo saltó en su estomago, ¡que bella estaba! No sabía que hacer, si espiarla ahí, o hacerla saber que el estaba allí. Fue a moverse y con el vaho no veía, por lo que se chocó contra un armario que contenía geles, suavizantes, sales de baño, esponjas, etc. Muchos complementos de baño. Eso provocó un ruido enorme cuando cayeron al suelo y Hermione se sobresaltó y se incorporó.  
  
-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Draco?  
  
Hermione salió de la bañera y se tapó con la toalla. Draco apareció detrás de la niebla, no se distinguían las cosas muy bien.  
  
-Perdona, no sabía que tu estabas aquí.  
  
Hermione se sonrojó y pasó por su lado corriendo hasta meterse en la habitación de nuevo. Draco sitió que esta situación era muy emocionante y eso le gustaba.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 6. La nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras  
  
Hermione no pudo dormir esa noche. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que había pasado. Así que antes que nadie bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Empezó a mirar el horario y vio que ese año también había clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La intrigó saber quien la daría. Después de un rato, todos los alumnos fueron bajando también a desayunar. Harry y Ron bostezaban ruidosamente. Se fijaron en el horario.  
  
-Mira Harry, tendremos clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Nos toca la primera clase. Puag, junto a Slytherin...-dijo Ron con desagrado.  
  
-¿Quién será el nuevo profesor?  
  
-Pronto lo veremos.-les explicó Hermione-Tendrá que bajar a desayunar.  
  
Sus miradas se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores. Faltaba Dumbledore y una silla a su lado. Todos los demás profesores ya estaban allí. Al momento, Dumbledore llegó a la mesa seguido de una persona. Era una hermosa chica que lucía una túnica rosa pálido. Era morena y de ojos marrones verdosos. Su pelo era muy largo y liso, lo llevaba suelto y desprendía reflejos rojos. Todos los alumnos miraban embobados la situación. Dumbledore se levantó y habló:  
  
-Las clases comienzan hoy y tengo el honor de anunciaros que este año seguirán las Clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hemos encontrado un nuevo profesor que ha aceptado encantado. O bueno, debería decir encantada. Os presentó a mi nieta, Laura Ctesias.  
  
La chica se levantó muy sonriente y todos aplaudían.  
  
-Harry, es muy guapa.-susurró Ron a su amigo.  
  
-Si.  
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Siempre igual", pensó.  
  
Las clases iban a comenzar en cinco minutos, así que se dirigieron al aula de DCAO. Allí los de Slytherin ya se habían sentado. Hermione tuvo que sentarse en una mesa, al lado de la mesa de Draco y eso la incomodaba, aunque no sabía por que. Se sentó con Susan Bones. Harry y Ron estaban detrás de ellas.  
  
A la hora prevista, la chica que estaba en la mesa con Dumbledore entró en el aula. Era mas guapa de cerca.  
  
-Buenos días chicos.-dijo dulcemente.  
  
-Buenos días profesora Ctesias.-dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
-¡Oh!, llamadme Laura. No soy tan mayor.-dijo sonriendo.-Muy bien, yo os daré esta clase. Espero que os agrade porque empezaremos estudiando mi criatura favorita. Los unicornios.  
  
Hubo un silencio roto por Hermione.  
  
-Los estudiamos hace unos años con Hagrid, ¿no se supone que deberían estudiarse en las clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas?  
  
-Bueno observación Hermione, gracias.-Hermione sonrió un poco avergonzada.-Pues tienes razón, pero no solo se estudian ahí. Los unicornios están muy relacionados también con las artes oscuras. Decidme que os explicó.  
  
-Los potros son dorados y sin cuerno. Cuando crecen son de un blanco puro y tienen cuerno.  
  
-Excelente, Hermione. 5 puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
-Yo solo se que fue una clase muy aburrida, los chicos no podemos acercarnos. Solo pueden las chicas.-dijo Draco.  
  
-Si, es cierto Draco.-le sonrió y el puso mala cara.-5 puntos para Slytherin.  
  
-Su sangre, su cuerno y su pelo tienen unos poderes increíbles.-dijo Harry.  
  
-Eso es. 5 puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Veremos este año a alguno, profesora?-preguntó Lavender.  
  
-Si, si queréis.  
  
-Pero, los unicornios son muy rápidos.-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, no tengo que cazarlo. Yo poseo uno.  
  
La clase se quedó en silencio, esperando a saber mas.  
  
-Cuéntenos, por favor-pidió Parvati.  
  
-Esta bien. Yo era muy pequeña y mi abuelo, Albus, me trajo a Hogwarts unos días. Yo era muy traviesa, así que no hice caso de las indicaciones de mi abuelo y entré a jugar al Bosque Prohibido. Al principio todo iba muy bien, pero algo me atacó. Hoy en día no sabemos que fue, pero me dejó muy grave. Mi abuelo no me encontraría a tiempo. De repente, un unicornio dorado se acercó a mi y bebí de su sangre.  
  
-Pero profesora, si bebes la sangre de un animal tan puro, tendrás una vida maldita.-dijo Harry. Al ver que le miraban sorprendidos explicó.-Un centauro me lo explicó. Es lo que hizo Voldemort  
  
-Si, Harry, pero fue el unicornio el que me ofreció su sangre. El unicornio hizo que no muriese. Desde entonces me pertenece.  
  
-Eso es genial. Debe ser precioso, un pequeño unicornio.-dijo Parvati.  
  
-No, Parvati, ahora ya es un unicornio adulto.  
  
-¿Podremos verlo?-dijo Lavender.  
  
-Si, vamos.  
  
Salieron de la clase y se dirigieron hacía el Bosque Prohibido. Allí la profesora Laura hizo un sonido melodioso y al rato, un hermoso unicornio blanco apareció. Eso arrancó suspiros en las chicas.  
  
-Hermione, ¿por qué no te acercas a acariciarle?-preguntó Laura.  
  
Hermione asintió tímidamente y se acercó lentamente. Consiguió acariciarlo, pero el unicornio se agitó nervioso un poco.  
  
-Muy bien, Hermione, no te preocupes. Lo que ha pasado es que los unicornios pueden saber los sentimientos de las personas y parece ser que a ti te pasa algo.-Hermione enrojeció un poco.-La clase ha terminado por hoy. Tu Hermione quédate un momento.  
  
-Si...  
  
Todos se fueron y mientras hablaban las dos, caminaban hacia el castillo también.   
  
-No es por meterme en tu vida, pero al igual que mi unicornio, yo también sentí que te ocurría algo. Si necesitas hablar, no dudes en contar conmigo. Después de todo, no soy muy mayor, solo tengo dos años mas que tu y puedo ser útil.  
  
-Gracias profesora.  
  
Se despidió pensando en lo increíble que era esa chica. Parecía muy especial, aunque no sabía si hablaría con ella, le daba mucho corte hablar de sus intimidades, sin conocerla, pero, Hermione no tenía amigas de confianza, solo a Ron y a Harry, que aunque puede contar con ellos, son chicos y no puede hablar de "cosas de chicas" con ellos, pues no lo entenderían. Solo sabía que tenía un lío increíble en la cabeza y un nudo en el estomago y era por...Draco.   
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 7. Veritaserum  
  
Hermione esa noche estaba haciendo los deberes en la mesa del cuarto común. Draco no había pasado por allí en toda la tarde y eso la hizo que estuviera tranquila haciendo los deberes. Al rato apareció y pasó por su lado solo deseándola buenas noches, aunque para ser Draco eso era demasiado. Sin poder concentrase ya, se metió en su habitación también. No conseguía conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que Draco estaba en la habitación de al lado y no sabía por qué. Descalza y con su camisón blanco con puntillita rosa y el pelo suelto salió fuera de la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá. No hacía frió, estaban en el final del verano. Allí el sueño la venció.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, casi se cae del sofá. Al recordar que se había quedado dormida allí se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Estaba tapada con una manta de color verde y plata. Un vuelco le dio el estomago. ¿Draco la había encontrado allí dormida y la había tapado? Ese comportamiento no era de Draco, pero ¿Quién mas? Muy avergonzada se fue al baño. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta se encontró con Draco en toalla de baño, se acababa de duchar. Hermione no reaccionaba y cuando lo hizo, enrojeció y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo. Draco la enganchó del brazo y la giró de nuevo para que lo mirase. La tenía agarrada de los brazos y ella no podía soltarse, no por la fuerza del chico, si no porque estaba hechizada.  
  
-Granger, no huyas así de mi. Después de todo estamos prometidos.-dijo mientras la miraba seriamente.  
  
-Si es así, ¿cómo es que me llamas Granger?-le contraatacó.  
  
-Esta bien, Hermione.  
  
La soltó y se marcho a su habitación. Hermione se quedó desconcertada. Al instante Draco salió de la habitación con una carta.  
  
-Por cierto, mi madre te manda saludos. Quiere saber como estas.  
  
-Va-vale. Dila que yo también la mando saludos y que estoy bien.  
  
-No. Quiere que la escribas una carta tu.  
  
-Oh...esta bien.  
  
Se metió en su habitación a vestirse y a escribir una carta en la que no sabía que poner. Al final de muchos intentos, la dejó así:  
  
Señora Malfoy:  
  
Estoy muy bien, gracias. Todo va bien, espero que por allí también.  
  
Saludos,  
  
Hermione  
  
Era una nota demasiado corta, pero no sabía que mas poner. Se dirigió a la lechucería y la envió. Al volver al Gran Comedor muchos alumnos gritaban emocionados y chocaban los cinco. Se sentó con Harry y Ron.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Salida a Hogsmeade.-explicó Harry.  
  
-Ah, era eso.  
  
-Que bien, tengo que comprar muchas cosas.-dijo Ron.  
  
-No se si podré ir, tengo mucho que estudiar.  
  
-Hermione, por que te tomes un día libre no pasa nada.-la dijo Harry.  
  
-No se chicos.  
  
-Puag.-Ron tenia cara de asco.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Mirad, nos toca doble clase de pociones con Slytherin y encima a primera hora.-hizo como si se desmayase.  
  
Harry se reía de la tontería de Ron, aunque pensaba lo mismo. Hermione solo pensaba en la tortura por la que la hacían pasar sin querer.  
  
Llegaron a las mazmorras y Snape ya tenía copiados los ingredientes y la preparación paso a paso de la poción de ese día, en la pizarra. Ese día tocaba la poderosa poción de la verdad, Veritaserum. En silencio se sentaron y comenzaron a elaborarla, ya que era extremadamente difícil. Después de una hora y media, el profesor Snape hizo que parasen y comenzó a puntuar cada una. Se paró en la de Hermione.  
  
-Señorita Granger, ¿cree que esto esta bien hecho?  
  
-Si...  
  
-Muy bien, tome tres gotas.  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó malévolamente.   
  
-Por que es el suero de la verdad, diré mis mas íntimos secretos sin yo quererlo.  
  
-¿Es que acaso tiene algo que esconder?  
  
Hermione pensó en un secreto increíble, que ella y Draco estaba prometidos y que empezaba a sentir algo por el. Sería su fin si lo contaba.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-Si no lo hace la suspenderé.  
  
-¡Eso es injusto!-gritó Harry.  
  
-Cállese Potter, si no quiere que le suspenda a usted.-dijo señalándole con el dedo sin mirarle.-Venga tres gotas son suficientes...  
  
Hermione bebió un sorbo de la poción. Draco la miraba nerviosisimo. Al igual que ella, se temía lo peor. De pronto se sintió tonta, con ganas de hablar sobre todo, que la gente se enterase de lo que últimamente rondaba su cabeza...  
  
-Señorita Granger, ¿quiere contarnos algo? No sea tímida.  
  
-Claro, aunque le aborrezca, no me importa contarle que...  
  
Hermione quería decirlo, pero algo en su cabeza la decía que no. Era mas fuerte que ella el deseo de contarlo. Miró a Draco y vio su cara llena de preocupación. Eso no la impidió seguir pensando que era buena idea. Bastante mal lo pasaba ella por su culpa, que sufriese el ahora.  
  
-...que Draco y yo...-la gente estaba con la boca abierta.-y yo...estamos...prometidos desde pequeños.  
  
Draco se tapó la cara con las manos. Había un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Snape miraba satisfecho. Hermione sonreía tontamente.  
  
-Eso es muy interesante, señorita Granger, ¿algo mas?  
  
-Si...yo...yo creo que...  
  
Draco saltó de su asiento y la tapó la boca en el momento que Hermine iba terminar la frase, por lo que solo pudo oírse un murmullo apagado. Nadie sabía que había dicho. Hermione miraba a Draco tristemente al ver que lo que había hecho era fatal para ellos dos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer. Se apoyó en el pecho de Draco mientras este la sujetaba de la cintura con una mano y la otra estaba apoyada en la espalda.  
  
-Muy bien, la clase ha terminado.-y se fue veloz.  
  
-¡Draco!, ¿es eso verdad?-preguntó Pansy aterrada.  
  
-No, claro que no. La poción debía de estar mal, eso es todo.  
  
-¡Pues suéltala!-exigió.  
  
Harry corrió a coger a su amiga para que Draco pudiera irse.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 8. ¿Amable o despreciable?  
  
Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos no recordaba nada, solo tenía un sentimiento de pena y frustración. Estaba en su cama, completamente sola. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Draco sentado en el sofá muy pensativo. Con las manos cruzadas apoyadas en la barbilla y los codos en las piernas. Como temía llamarle, cerró la puerta y produjo un ruido, por lo que Draco miró. ¿La hablaría?  
  
-Estas despierta.  
  
-Si, ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
-Bueno...Snape te dio a probar tu poción de la verdad y...  
  
-¡Dios mío!  
  
-Si. Aunque les dije que estaba mal hecha, que por eso decías esas cosas.  
  
-¿Se lo creyeron?-temblaba.  
  
-No. No ha sido tu culpa, te obligó el profesor Snape.-Hermione pensó que ese no era Draco, estaba raro.- Pero...ahora todo el mundo lo sabe...  
  
-Lo siento.-tenía lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Draco se acercó a ella sin darse cuenta. Quería preguntarla que había estado a punto de decir al final, justo cuando el la tapó la boca. Estiró el brazo para acariciarla, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se metió en la habitación. Hermione no pudo verlo porque tenía tapada la cara con las manos. Sollozaba. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?  
  
Al día siguiente, por todos los lados que pasaban ellos dos la gente cuchicheaba. Unos no creían que estuviesen prometidos, con el odio que se tenían mutuamente desde pequeños. Otros pensaban en la posibilidad de que el amor naciera de ese odio. En los dos casos se equivocaban. Se odiaban, si, pero no querían casarse. Harry y Ron intentaban no sacar el tema para no incomodar a su amiga.  
  
Pasando los días llegó la salida a Hogsmeade. Ya estaban en invierno, y pronto tendrían las vacaciones de navidad. Harry y Ron se habían tirado dos días convenciendo a Hermione de que les acompañase y se tomase un descanso de tanto estudiar. No salía de su sala común. Pero es que para ella era importante sacar las mejores puntuaciones en los EXTASIS. Y como no podía estudiar a veces a causa de Draco, perdía mucho el tiempo, porque pensaba en el, sus acciones, etc, constantemente.  
  
Esa mañana amaneció nevando. Hermione se abrigó bien y bajó a desayunar con sus amigos. Allí vio a Draco hablando con Pansy. ¿Eran celos lo que sentía? Imposible. Dejó de mirarles. Al rato salieron a los terrenos y se dirigieron a Hogsmeade. Fueron a todas las tiendas a curiosear, a pesar de llevar yendo desde tercer curso. Helados de frío entraron en las Tres Escobas y la camarera Rosmerta les sirvió tres cervezas de mantequilla que en cuanto las bebieron, les reconfortó. De pronto, una lechuza se paró al lado de Hermione y le extendió la pata para que cogiese la carta. Abrió el trozo de pergamino y leyó:  
  
Necesito hablarte sobre una cosa. Ven sola al pub Cabeza de Puerco. Allí nadie va, podremos hablar tranquilos.  
  
D. Malfoy  
  
Hermione miró a sus amigos y excusándose en que se verían mas tarde, se fue a encontrase con Draco. No sabía si tenía temor o nervios, pero parecía que algo vivo saltaba en su estomago. ¿Qué tendría que decirla? Llegó al pub y abrió la puerta con miedo. Magos y brujas muy extrañas se la quedaron mirando. Alguien la hacía señas desde una mesa escondida. Se acercó y se sentó.  
  
-Gracias por venir.-dijo Draco.-Lo que te quería comentar es que me ha llegado una carta de mi madre pidiéndome que vaya en día de Nochebuena a cenar. Sabe que queremos estar aquí en el castillo con nuestros amigos o para estudiar, así que le ha pedido a Dumbledore que nos deje utilizar un traslador.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Mi madre me dijo que te lo dijese. Dice que te enviará algo especial antes de la cena. Que lo utilices.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
-Vale, eso era todo.  
  
Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos minutos.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó tímidamente Hermione.  
  
-Eh...si...  
  
-¿Por qué nos llevábamos bien, luego nos odiamos a muerte y ahora...incluso podemos hablar civilizadamente?  
  
-Pues...no se. Supongo que las cosas han cambiado.-vio que la chica sonreía, tenía que impedirlo.- Pero todavía no me caes bien.  
  
-Ah, vale. Adiós.  
  
Se fue dejando a Draco allí solo. No sabia por que, pero verla sonreír le produjo una satisfacción que le asustó. Por eso rápidamente la dijo esa grosería. Pero ahora se sentía peor.  
  
Hermione se fue dolida con su comportamiento. A veces parecía amable, y otras despreciable. No entendía nada. Y encima tendría que ir a cenar con su familia...lo de estar prometidos lo había dejado pasar, ya que a lo mejor era un capricho de los padres de los dos y podría evitarlo mas adelante, pero cada vez se estaba agobiando mas. Se encontró con sus amigos y se fueron de vuelta al castillo mientras les contaba sus problemas. Ellos no pudieron ayudarla mucho y se la pasó por la mente una chica. Laura, la profesora de DCAO. Al final tendría que hablar con ella...  
  
Una tarde después de haber estado estudiando a las Banshee, se acercó a ella.  
  
-Disculpe, profesora. ¿Tiene un momento?  
  
-Claro Hermione. Lo que sea para la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts.  
  
-Gracias.-se sonrojó.-He estado pensando en lo que me dijo y bueno...  
  
-Oh, gracias por pensar en mi. Cuéntame.  
  
-Bueno, es que...  
  
Hermione le contó todo a Laura. Necesitaba mas que nunca sacar sus pensamientos fuera, ya que la estaban molestando dentro. Laura escuchaba atenta. Tuvo que consolarla varias veces.  
  
-No sabia que tuvieses ese problema.  
  
-Entiendo que no pueda hacer usted nada, pero con solo haberme escuchado y comprendido me vale. Es lo que necesitaba.  
  
-Ha sido un placer. No dudes en volver ha hacerlo.  
  
-No se preocupe, lo haré.-miró el reloj.-Debo ir a estudiar. Hasta la próxima clase profesora.  
  
-Adiós.   
  
Laura tendría que hablar con su abuelo a cerca del comportamiento del profesor Snape. El uso de veritaserum está controlado por el Ministerio de Magia, no puede usarlo a su antojo y menos para dejar a una joven en ridículo, solo por que la tiene manía por ser inteligente y amiga de Harry Potter.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 9. La cena de Navidad  
  
Hermione al día siguiente recibió un paquete y una carta. Sabía que era de Narcisa. Abrió el paquete y se quedó asombrada. Dentro, muy bien doblado había un precioso vestido de color plata. El escote era de cuello barco y de manga larga. La falda también era larga. No podía creer que existiese un vestido tan bonito. Lo sacó de la caja para verlo y vio que debajo unos zapatos que iban con el vestido. Cogió la carta y la leyó:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Este vestido quiero que te lo pongas en la cena. Estarás preciosa con el. Espero que todo os vaya bien. Cuida de mi hijo.  
  
Narcisa Malfoy  
  
La frase "cuida de mi hijo" la hacía eco en la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo haría? Esto era demasiado raro. Ya no sabía que hacer.  
  
El día de la cena, hizo mucho frío. Hermione acababa de entrar en la sala de los prefectos anuales. Había estado paseando con la profesora Laura toda la tarde, mientras nevaba. Las mejillas las tenía rojas del frío. Había ido pronto, porque tenía que prepararse para la cena. Laura la había estado escuchando sus problemas. Se metió en la habitación a por su ropa y luego al baño. Necesitaba darse un baño caliente en esa bañera enorme. Eso la reconfortó. En ningún momento pensó en Draco. Cuando se miró en el gran espejo del baño contuvo la respiración. En verdad se veía hermosa. Con un movimiento de varita se trenzó el pelo. Miró fijamente el colgante con las iniciales de Draco. Lo había llevado todo este tiempo, pero debajo de el jersey del uniforme.  
  
Salió del baño y se chocó con alguien. Era Draco que la miraba sorprendido. El estaba a medio arreglar, parecía que no podía colocarse la corbata. Al ver que Draco no reaccionaba y la miraba así de fijamente, Hermione rompió el silencio.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-¿Eh?...¿yo?...pues...  
  
-Ven, te colocaré la corbata.  
  
Estaban muy cerca. Hermione podía oler la colonia masculina de Draco. Y le estaba tocando el cuello, la temblaban las manos a pesar de haberse atrevido a decirle eso. Se la colocó y notó que el la seguía mirando y enrojeció.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó.  
  
-Nada, solo que ¿eso es el regalo de mi madre?  
  
-Si, es precioso.  
  
-Ya veo, te queda muy bien...-Draco se dio cuenta de sus palabras y cambió rápidamente de tema.-El traslador está preparado, nos esperan. ¿Estas lista?-Hermione asintió.-Bien, es este.  
  
Draco la enseñó un libro viejo. Lo extendió y Hermione pudo ver el sello de oro que llevaba Draco en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha. Ella extendió su mano y sin querer la colocó algo encima de la de Draco, pero ya no pudo hacer nada. Como un gancho invisible les levantó del suelo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en el salón de los Malfoy. Narcisa en cuanto les vio fue a abrazarles. Lucius sonreía. Hermione pensó que era extraño ese comportamiento. Siempre creyó que eran unas personas snob y muy malas. Se asombraba de que la estuviera abrazando tan feliz.  
  
-Hermione, querida, estas hermosísima con ese traje. Ya sabía yo que te quedaría perfecto.-dijo Narcisa.-Bienvenidos, vamos a cenar dentro de muy poco.  
  
Se fueron a sentar en la mesa donde Draco una vez más la ayudó con la silla. Se comportaba como un verdadero caballero, pero ¿lo sentiría?. Narcisa y Lucius preguntaron a los dos que tal les iba todo. Así hasta que la cena se sirvió. Había mucha comida donde elegir: Mousse al Chipotle con Chicharrón de Perejil, Ensalada Elegante, Sopa de Hongos y Flor de Calabaza, Nieve de Sidra, Pavo con Peritas, Polenta y Chalotas Caramelizados, Mousse de Miel o Panque de Dátil La cena fue muy relajada, a pesar de las indirectas de Narcisa en que si ya habían aceptado su amor.  
  
-¡Madre!  
  
-Draco, tu no te acuerdas, pero de pequeño dijiste que te casarías con Hermione. No la dejabas en paz. Ella también lo decía. Incluso una vez os casamos de mentira para que dejaseis de llorar.  
  
Draco y Hermione se miraron y enseguida lo hicieron hacía otro lado muy rojos. Al acabar la cena, Draco estaba muy incomodo por la situación y se levantó diciendo que debían marcharse a estudiar algo antes de acostarse. Hermione le miró asombrada y se dio cuenta de que era una excusa, pero como ella tampoco quería quedarse mas, le siguió la corriente. Los dos juntos se estaban despidiendo cuando Narcisa se levantó dio una palmada y señaló algo encima de ellos. Los dos miraron y prefirieron no haberlo hecho. Una ramita de muerdago pendía del techo sobre ellos. Narcisa sonreía radiante de felicidad.  
  
-¡Muerdago!, debéis daros un beso.  
  
Hermione y Draco se miraron aterrados por aquella situación. Hubo un silencio incomodo. Al final Draco agachó la cabeza y Hermione puso la cara. Se habían besado en la mejilla, eso era ya increíble. Si hace años les contasen que harían esto, no se lo habrían creído. Draco notó los suaves labios de Hermione en su mejilla y se estremeció. Muy confusos los dos agarraron el libro y otra vez el gancho debajo del ombligo les hizo separar los pies del suelo. Al llegar, no coordinaron bien y ocurrió algo: Hermione había caído al suelo y Draco se tropezó con ella cayendo encima. Se quedaron mirando fijamente y el rubor les cubrió la cara por completo cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación tan embarazosa en la que se encontraban. Draco se levantó rápido y Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio. La ayudó a levantarse, sin mirarse mucho a la cara. Después de eso, Draco se fue a su habitación. Hermione se quedó allí mirándole, magullada por la caída, y con algunos mechones pelos fuera de la trenza.¿Por qué su corazón latía tan deprisa? Estaba muy nerviosa. Comenzó a pensar que sentía algo por Draco. ¡No!, el era su enemigo, pero...por mas que intentaba engañarse, no podía negarlo. Sin quererlo, había caído rendida a los pies de Draco Malfoy. Estaba segura, pero mas segura aún estaba en que el nunca se enteraría, ya que sería su fin. La tendría a su merced siempre. Se fue a su habitación también, donde dormiría mal.  
  
Draco estaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando fijamente el techo con el dejo fruncido. No podía ser verdad eso que sentía. No podía haberse enamorado de la persona que mas había odiado después de Harry Potter. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso a el? Le vino la escena de cuando se había caído al suelo y la expresión de la cara se le relajó hasta que afloró una semisonrisa de placer. Ya que el había caído en la tentación, ella también sucumbiría. Aunque no debía enterarse de que la comenzaba a amar, al final se enteraría, para no poder poner fin a esa relación. Conseguiría lo que quería. Siempre todo lo que había deseado había sido suyo, pero esta vez, sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de un capricho. La quería a ella, pero ¿cómo ganarla?. El tampoco durmió bien esa noche, tenían los dos demasiado en que pensar y muchos problemas que resolver.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 10. Regalos  
  
Cuando Hermione despertó, tenía varios paquetes encima de la cama. No se acordaba de que ese día era Navidad. Abrió uno por uno los regalos. Harry la había regalado un libro que trataba sobre la magia antigua de las pirámides de Egipto. Sonrió al verlo. La conocía muy bien, sabía que la fascinaban este tipo de cosas. Abrió el regalo de Ron: un nuevo juego de plumas preciosas. Sus padres la habían enviado muchos dulces. Los padres de Hermione varios álbunes de fotos, con una nota que decía que debía llenarlos con los momentos felices de su vida. Se quedó pensativa. Vio otro regalo, una pequeña caja, con el símbolo de una serpiente. Lo abrió con dedos temblorosos. Contuvo la respiración. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era un delicado anillo de plata. Se lo probó. El anillo parecía una serpiente rodeando su dedo. Alrededor llevaba pequeños brillantitos. ¿Quién se lo había enviado? Llevaba una carta el paquete.   
  
Hermione:  
  
Espero que con este presente, enterremos el hacha de guerra. Si una vez fuimos amigos, ¿por qué ahora no? Entiendo que ha sido todo por mi culpa, pero la situación ha cambiado. Por favor, llévalo puesto.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione estaba sorprendida. Draco Malfoy haciéndola un regalo a ella y pidiéndola disculpas indirectamente además de que querer ser su amigo. ¿Qué le ocurría? No quería pensarlo, pero tal vez estaba coaccionado por sus padres. Si era así, todo era mentira, pero cabía otra posibilidad de que no fuese así. De que Draco comprendiera y cambiara. Miró el anillo con la mano estirada en frete suya. Era precioso y claro que lo llevaría puesto. Ella no le había comprado nada, pero como esa mañana se podía ir a Hogsmeade, le invitaría a ir con ella para que pudiese elegir su regalo. Se puso la bata y fue a llamar a su habitación. Oyó que decían adelante y entró. Draco se sorprendió de verla allí.  
  
-Hermione...feliz Navidad.  
  
-Oh, si, feliz Navidad. Esto...Draco, gracias por tu regalo.  
  
-¿Te gusta?  
  
-Si, pero me siento mal. Yo no te he regalado nada.  
  
-No importa, no te regalé con la intención de que tu hicieras lo mismo.  
  
-Pero no es justo. Así que quería pedirte que vengas conmigo a Hogsmeade.-sonaba mejor en sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Yo?...esto...  
  
-Es para que elijas tu regalo, no te preocupes.  
  
-Esta bien, iré.  
  
-Bien, iré a prepararme, quedamos mas tarde en la puerta del castillo, después de desayunar.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Se lo había dicho. Ahora no sabía si se sentía mejor o peor que antes. Solo sabía que lo hecho, hecho estaba. ¿Qué pasaría cuando fueran a Hogsmeade? Estaba muy nerviosa, mas porque le gustaba. Casi no desayuno y cuando bajó de vestirse, encontró que Draco ya la estaba esperando. Se paró unos instantes para mirarle. La dio un vuelvo en el estomago. Estaba guapo. Meneó la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento. Se acercó a el.  
  
-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó tímidamente.  
  
-Si.  
  
El camino fue algo vergonzoso. No hablaban de nada. Los dos tenía vergüenza. Hacía mucho frío. La nieve y el viento les impedían casi caminar por el pueblo, que parecía una postal de navidad. Draco rompió el silencio.  
  
-¡Que frío hace!  
  
-Si. Oye, ¿no sabes algo que quieras que te haga mucha ilusión?  
  
-Pues...no se...  
  
-¿Y si mientras lo piensas entramos en el pub las Tres escobas y tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla? Seguro nos reconforta.  
  
-Buena idea.  
  
Entraron y allí había muchos alumnos. Muy alucinados les vieron entrar a los dos. Draco se sentó mientras Hermione las pedía, no se había dado cuenta de la polémica que levantaba el que estuvieran juntos. Hermione se acercó a la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Que...están hablando de nosotros.-dijo dolido.  
  
-¿Quiénes?-miraba alrededor.  
  
-Los demás alumnos.  
  
-¿Eso te importa?  
  
-Bueno, recuerda que tu y yo...  
  
-Draco, ya saben que estamos prometidos, acostúmbrate.  
  
-Lo dices como si no te importara la situación.  
  
-¿A ti te importa?  
  
-Bueno...yo...  
  
-Que idiota he sido. ¿Cómo he podido pensar que podrías cambiar?. Solo te importa tu imagen y tu orgullo. A mi también me está afectando esta situación, ¿sabes?  
  
-No lo parece.  
  
-Muy bien, no te preocupes. No te verán mas conmigo.  
  
Acto seguido salió del pub. Estaba realmente enfadada con el comportamiento de Draco. Ese era el verdadero Draco y no sabía por que había pensado que podía ser diferente. Al pasar andando rápido por un escaparate se paró en seco al ver algo. Una hermosa esclava de plata para hombre estaba allí. Pensó en comprársela, ya que no quería deberle nada y después de todo, para eso había ido al pueblo. Entró y la compró. Cuando salió, estaba mas calmada. Cuando llegó al castillo, antes que Draco, dejó el paquete envuelto encima de la cama de Draco, así no tendría que dárselo ella, el lo encontraría. Después se puso en la sala ha hacer los deberes de Navidad. Draco apareció al rato, con una bandeja llena de comida. Hermione ni le no te he visto comiendo, me he permitido traer toda esta comida para que comamos los dos juntos...si quieres.  
  
-Draco, me sorprendes.-Hermione le miraba extrañada.-Cuando creía que eras un patán, de repente eres un cielo. Por favor, deja de confundirme.  
  
-Perdóname, yo es que...todo esto es muy raro...  
  
-Si no te importase lo que piensen los demás, todo sería mas fácil.  
  
-Si...-tenia cara triste y se dio la vuelta para dejar a Hermione sola.  
  
-¡Espera!, no te he dicho que no.  
  
-¿Quieres entonces que comamos juntos?  
  
-Si, me muero de hambre.-le sonrió.  
  
Draco se sentó a su lado y se dispusieron a disfrutar de una riquísima comida de Navidad.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 11. El beso  
  
Al principio comían tímidamente, mirándose y soltando pequeñas risotadas. El postre era una tarta de nata y Draco para hacer la gracia, le manchó la nariz a Hermione con ella. Ella se lo devolvió. Al final, la tarta estaba por toda la cara menos en sus estómagos. Cuando acabaron de reírse, bajaron tímidamente la mirada. Estaban pasándoselo bien, a pesar de todo y era extraño.  
  
-Por cierto, tu regalo está en la habitación.  
  
-No tenias que haberme comprado nada. Después de cómo me comporto.  
  
-Haré lo que quiera.-le sonrió.  
  
-Voy a por ello.-Draco se levantó y volvió con el paquete, no lo había abierto aun.  
  
-Vamos ábrelo.  
  
Cuando Draco vio la esclava, la miró sorprendido.  
  
-Guau, es preciosa.  
  
-Esta en blanco para que graves lo que quieras en ella.  
  
-Muchas gracias.  
  
Se quedaron callados. A Draco le pasaba algo. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de confesarla lo que empezaba a sentir, a ver si ella le podía dar una respuesta.  
  
-Esto...voy a bañarme.-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si bueno.  
  
Draco se quedó pensativo cuando Hermione se fue. Estuvo tenso todo el tiempo que Hermione estuvo en el baño. Cuando oyó la puerta se levantó del sofá. Tenía que desrícelo. Se acercó a ella y prefirió no haberlo hecho. Hermione tenía el pelo mojado suelto, y llevaba un albornoz. Estaba muy sexy. Hermione le miraba extrañada.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
-Es que...-no le salían las palabras.  
  
-¡Ay! Me he dejado mi ropa en el baño.  
  
Hermione entró y Draco la siguió. La chica no se dio cuenta hasta que se dio la vuelta y le vio. Empezaba a sentirse muy nerviosa.  
  
-Hermione yo...-la agarró de los brazos.  
  
-Toma esto.-le llenó de espuma la cara. Hermione sonreía como una niña pequeña.-Que gracioso te ves.  
  
-¿A si?, ya veras...  
  
Draco comenzó a correr detrás de Hermione por el amplio baño, mientras la chica daba grititos cuando casi la cogía. Draco reía mientras la mojaba. Pusieron todo perdido de agua.  
  
-No me pillaras.-le sacó la lengua.  
  
-Vooooyyy.  
  
Hermione corría alrededor de la piscina intentando no resbalarse. Casi tropieza algunas veces. Hasta que una de las veces, resbaló y antes de caer al agua, Draco la agarró del brazo y la estrechó contra el. Inmediatamente Hermione se ruborizó. Podía oír el corazón acelerado de Draco. El tenía una mano en la cabeza y otra sujetándola del brazo.  
  
-Gra-gracias, casi me caigo.  
  
-De nada  
  
Hermione miró hacía arriba y se encontró con esos ojos azules grisáceos, que antes cuando la miraban era fríos, pero ahora desprendía pasión.  
  
-Nunca te había oído reírte así.  
  
-Estaba divirtiéndome de verdad.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Oye....yo...  
  
Hermione no sabía si quería escuchar el final de la frase. Intentó moverse y perdió el equilibrio, por lo que los dos cayeron a la gran bañera, que parecía una piscina. Hermione notaba el peso de Draco encima de ella. Intentó nadar y salir de debajo de el. Draco vio que Hermione subía a la superficie y supo que ese era el momento. De todo lo que había dudado, estaba seguro ahora, aunque no sabía si iba ha hacer bien. La enganchó del brazo y tiró de ella hacía abajo hasta ponerla en frente suya. Hermione le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Draco la veía hermosa, con su pelo flotando. La abrazó y posó sus labios en los de ella. Hermione se asustó ante aquella reacción y quiso separarse, pero enseguida se dejó llevar por el suave beso que la estaba dando Draco debajo del agua. Salieron los dos a la superficie, sin aliento.  
  
-Perdona, yo...  
  
-No, perdóname a mi...  
  
-Yo he sido el que te ha besado...  
  
-Pero yo no me he negado, ¿no?-dijo cortante Hermione.  
  
Draco nadó hacía ella y se fundieron en un beso muy romántico y apasionado. Abrazados, se sentía en el paraíso.   
  
-No se por que, pero desde hace mucho no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza. Tenía dudas, por nuestra relación de antes...-se sinceró Draco.  
  
-A mi me pasaba lo mismo.  
  
-Esto es muy raro.  
  
-Si, pero me gusta.-le besó esta vez ella a el.  
  
Después de estar un buen rato en la piscina, salieron y cada uno se fue a dormir. Sin dudas, pero mas nerviosos que nunca. No sabían como, pero habían pasado de odiarse a quererse. Quizás fuese el destino, pero si se habían llevado bien de pequeños, ¿por qué ahora no? Ni siquiera sabían por que se odiaban. Cuando los niños y las niñas son pequeños, y se gustan, se nota porque se llevan mal. Eso podría ser una solución. Hermione solo esperaba no haberse enamorado de el, porque estaban obligados a casarse. Después de todo, les habían obligado a estar mucho tiempo juntos. Y como se dice, el roce hace el cariño. A pesar de todo, sonreirá echada en la cama. Se acordó del beso y se avergonzó, por lo que tuvo que taparse la cara con la sabana mientras hacía ruiditos de risa y de vergüenza.  
  
Pensó que era hora de llenar su álbum de fotos. Al día siguiente, haría fotos a las personas que mas quería, después de todo era Domingo y lo tenían libre. Así que bajó muy contenta esa mañana . Draco salía por la puerta.  
  
-¡Espera!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Mira.-le enseñó la cámara.-déjame hacerte una foto y luego los dos juntos.-puso cara de angelito.  
  
-Esto...vale.  
  
Se colocó con las manos en los bolsillos y muy sonriente. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Le hizo la foto que instantáneamente salió de la cámara. Estaba en movimiento. Draco se escondía tímidamente y luego sonreía. Hermione se acercó y estirando la mano, se juntó a Draco. Se hicieron la foto. Se sorprendió al verla. Los dos sonreían y de repente se besaban. Se sonrojó al verla. Draco la agarró de la cintura y la dio un beso como estaban haciendo en la foto. Después se fue. Hermione estaba atontada.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 12. El álbum  
  
Ella le siguió, pero Draco andaba muy rápido.  
  
-¡Espérame!-dijo sin aliento.  
  
Draco se giró y cogió a Hermione de los hombros y la pegó contra la pared. Hermione se asustó de la expresión de Draco.  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Yo...pues...pensaba que podríamos ir juntos...-dijo temblando.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Nadie debe saber nada de lo nuestro. Bastante saben que estamos prometidos. Que no sepan que estamos casi de acuerdo.  
  
-Pero...¿cómo eres tan cruel? Yo creía...  
  
-No, Hermione. Es lo mejor, nadie debe enterarse.  
  
La soltó y se fue a paso rápido. Hermione se quedó petrificada ante aquella revelación. Draco no quería estar cerca de ella delante de los demás alumnos. Todavía le ganaba su orgullo y su honor.  
  
Agarró su cámara y fue a buscar a sus amigos. Olvidaría a Draco mientras se divertía en su día libre con sus amigos haciendo fotos. Los encontró fuera, en los terrenos del castillo porque hacía un escaso sol de casi la llegada del final del verano. La nieve todavía no se había derretido. Harry y Ron jugaban a una lucha de bolas de nieve. Ginny hacía un muñeco de nieve. Hermione llegó y se puso a ayudarla. Cuando lo hubieron terminado, se hicieron una foto. La miraron, Ginny y Hermione sonreían estando cada una al lado del muñeco, mostrándolo y luego se acercaban y se cogían de la mano y saludaban. De pronto una bola de nieve las dio a las dos en la cabeza. Eran Harry y Ron. Iban a volver a tirar y les hizo una foto en ese momento. El flash les dio en la cara y cayeron. La foto era muy graciosa. Salían ellos dos con caras maliciosas y con la mano preparada para disparar una bola de nieve, cuando resbalaban y quedaban tumbados en el suelo coba arriba. Ginny y Hermione se tenían que coger de la tripa a causa de la risa que eso las había provocado. Luego se hicieron una foto todos juntos. Era muy bonita, de verdaderos amigos.   
  
Así toda la tarde estuvieron riendo y haciéndose fotos. Luego Hermione fue a su sala común privada a colocar las fotos en el álbum. Sonreía mientras la hacía, pero vio la foto suya y de Draco. Una lagrima cayó encima de la foto. La secó con la yema del dedo índice. La sonrisa que tenía se curvó en una amarga mueca de tristeza. Dejó el álbum al lado y se puso a hacer deberes y estudiar. Así intentaría olvidar su tristeza.  
  
Pasadas 3 horas, decidió tomar el aire y salió de la habitación. En la sala común, en el sofá de cuero negro, estaba Draco. Tenía las manos en la cara, echado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. ¿Estaba llorando? Se acercó cautelosamente hasta el y le apoyó la mano en el hombro. A pesar de todo lo malo que había pensado de el y de que no volvería a querer nada de el, cuando Draco levantó la cabeza asustado por la persona que le tocaba, y vio las lagrimas en esos precioso ojos azules, tuvo que abrazarle. Hermione también lloraba, sentía la misma tristeza que el. Cuando Draco se hubo calmado, Hermione se atrevió a preguntarle.  
  
-¿Por qué llorabas?  
  
-Lo siento. No es nada.  
  
-¡Draco! Jamás te he visto llorar por nada. Si ahora lloras es porque es algo importante.  
  
-Bueno, antes no tenía muchos sentimientos que digamos, ¿no?  
  
-Si, bueno...  
  
-Por eso.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
-Nada, déjalo.   
  
Se levantó del sofá y dejó allí a Hermione con el corazón roto de tristeza. Decidió escribir a su madre, a ver si sabía algo:  
  
Narcisa:  
  
No se que le ocurre a tu hijo Draco, pero jamás le había visto llorar. ¿Sabes algo? "jala pudiera ayudar.  
  
Hermione  
  
Fue a la lechucería y la envió. Se sentía rara. Se suponía que no debía preocuparse por Draco, pero no podía.  
  
Pronto llegó Febrero y San Valentín se acercaba. Por ese entonces, Hermione había recibido la respuesta de la madre de Draco:  
  
Hermione:  
  
No se que le pasará a mi hijo, lo sabrás mejor que yo. Si te tiene que contar algo, que te lo diga el, perdona. Cuídale mucho.  
  
Narcisa  
  
Parecía algo molesta. Triste bajó a desayunar cuando quedaba una semana para el día de los enamorados. Durante ese tiempo, no habían podido verse mucho, tenían mucho que estudiar. No sabía como estaría la situación desde que se fue llorando. Al bajar allí le vio, como si no durmiese mucho, con ojeras y cara de tristeza, casi dormido con el codo apoyado en la mesa y el flequillo cayéndole sexymente. De repente, Pany se acercó a el y se lo colocó. Hermione sintió muchos celos. Necesitaba hablar con el muy seriamente y aclararlo todo. No desayunó y fue a escribirle una nota muy precisa:  
  
Draco:  
  
Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.  
  
Hermione  
  
Se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana del castillo de la lechucería. A los 5 minutos la misma lechuza volvió. La nota de Draco era escasa, y parecía haberla escrito con mucho cansancio:  
  
No puedo. Quedamos el día de San Valentín por la noche en nuestra sala común.  
  
Se quedó triste, pero para San Valentín quedaba poco. Pensaría en un plan para que Draco se enamorase de ella perdidamente, tanto que no le importase decirlo delante de todo el mundo. Pensó que era buena idea ir ha hablar con Laura. Así la aconsejaría.  
  
San Valentín llegó y estaba muy nerviosa. Esa noche se encontraría con Draco. Suerte que por el día había podido ir a Hogsmeade y se había olvidado un poco, pero como tenía que comprar cosas para esa noche, no servía de nada. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Laura, compró velas aromáticas e incienso. Eso la hizo ruborizarse. Laura la había dado muchos consejos, pero la daba corte seguirlo. Aunque si quería a Draco, lo intentaría.  
  
Llegó a la sala común y no había nadie. Se metió en el baño a arreglarse. Se puso un vestidito blanco y unas sandalias a juego. El pelo lo llevaba suelto. El colgante de las iniciales de Draco lo llevaba visible. Su anillo también. El toque final fue el perfume y el brillo de labios que la prestó Laura. Según ella, caería rendido a sus pies.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 13. La cita especial  
  
Al salir del baño, se topó con que la sala había sido de repente decorada. Un menú magnifico estaba servido en la mesa, con mantel y velas. Las velas que había comprado ella y el incienso estaban por cualquier rincón de la habitación. Estaba muy hermoso todo. De pronto le vio, estaba allí en frente de ella plantado con un gran ramo de flores. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
-¿Qué te parece?-dijo Draco seductoramente.  
  
-Es precioso.  
  
-Pues vamos, siéntate.  
  
Ella se acercó y se sentaron. Draco la ayudó y después la sirvió algo de vino en una copa. El también se sirvió. Después hizo lo mismo con la comida. Hermione miró la copa de vino.  
  
-Brindemos.-dijo Draco.-Por nosotros y esta noche tan perfecta.  
  
Se la bebió y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Comenzaron a comer. El menú era langosta con una sencilla ensalada. Un pan caliente y el vino. Por ultimo un helado de vainilla con sirope de chocolate. Mientras cenaban, Draco no paraba de mirarla y de decirla que estaba preciosa. Cuando terminaron, ya habían bebido bastantes copas de vino, pero Draco sirvió la ultima, estaba muy rico.  
  
-Draco, ¿por qué has hecho esto?  
  
-Es San Valentín.  
  
-Pero eso solo lo celebran las personas enamoradas.  
  
-¿Tu no lo estas?- la besó suavemente.-Ven.  
  
La llevó de la mano hasta el sofá. Se sentaron y Draco comenzó a besarla primero suavemente y después apasionadamente. Marina se sentía mareada, debía ser por el vino que había tomado. Pero no la importaba, estaba con Draco y la hacía feliz.  
  
-Te amo, Hermione.-la susurró al oído.-Por favor si ocurre algo, perdóname...  
  
-Draco...yo también te amo...  
  
A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Qué quería decir Draco? Podía hacer con ella lo que quisiese, parecía un maestro. Se le olvidó por completo todo. Notaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Al final, no opuso resistencia, y se dejó llevar junto a Draco por esa noche de pasión. Lo deseaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón.  
  
Cuando Hermione despertó al día siguiente, sentía que el día anterior había sido especial. No recordaba muy bien por que. Se levantó de la cama y se vio desnuda. Volvió a meterse corriendo y se ruborizó muchísimo mientras se tapaba con la sabana. Se acordó de que había perdido la virginidad con Draco y algo la subió por el estomago. ¿Eso significaba que le amaba de verdad? ¿Y el? Se levantó y fue a ducharse. Se acordaba de ayer y se ponía roja mientras sonreía tímidamente. Tendría que ir a contarle a Laura que todo había salido según sus planes.  
  
Cuando salió de la habitación, no había nadie por el castillo. La parecía extraño. Fue a preguntárselo a Dumblecore. Le encontró muy pensativo y con cara de preocupación en su despacho.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre señor?  
  
-Hermione, es terrible. Mi nieta Laura ha caído gravemente enferma.  
  
-Dios mío, eso significa que al unicornio al que esta ligada su vida le pasa algo.  
  
-Exacto, no podemos encontrarlo.  
  
-Debe estar en el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?  
  
-Grindelwald.  
  
-Pero señor, usted lo derrotó en 1945. No puede ser.  
  
-Así es, no es el, es su nieto. Quiere vengarse de mi haciendo daño a mi nieta. Sabe que es algo muy preciado para mi.  
  
-No se preocupe, yo también ayudaré. Después de todo he salido victoriosa junto con Harry y Ron durante 6 años de muchos problemas y situaciones mortales.  
  
-Gracias, yo no puedo ir porque tengo que cuidar de los demás alumnos. Los profesores fueron a buscar al unicornio.  
  
-Les ayudaremos. En cuanto encuentre a Harry y Ron, aceptaran ayudarle.  
  
-Eres una bruja excelente, ¿cómo podré agradecértelo?  
  
-No es nada, señor. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por usted, después de lo bien que nos ha tratado en estos años.  
  
Hermione salió del despacho presurosa. Encontró a Harry y a Ron jugando al ajedrez mágico en la sala común de Gryffindor. Les explicó y fueron a llevar a cabo el plan. Con la varita en la mano, entraron al Bosque Prohibido. Aunque era de día, allí dentro siempre era de noche. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione. Parecía que se acercaban a un ser maligno.   
  
Después de un largo rato de andar y de adentrase mas y mas en el bosque, llegaron a un claro.  
  
-¡Expeliarmus!-dijo una voz fría y dio de lleno a Harry.-¡Expeliarmus!-dio a Ron.-¡Petrificus totalus!-dio a Hermione.  
  
Harry y Ron cayeron inconscientes a cada lado de Hermione, ella quedó petrificada de pie. Un mago joven pero muy marchito y de aspecto mal cuidado estaba enfrente apuntándolos con la varita. Se acercó a Hermione mientras hablaba con ella:  
  
-Vaya, vaya. ¿Vosotros habéis venido a derrotarme? Pero si solo sois unos niños.-La puso la mano en la mejilla-Eres...hermosa.  
  
-¡Déjame! No me toques.-dijo Hermione apretando los dientes de rabia.  
  
-Tienes carácter y veo que eres muy inteligente.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
-Me han hablado de ti...-curvó la boca en una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Hermione miró detrás de el y vio el unicornio sangrando en el suelo, atado a un árbol. Grindelwald la cogió en brazos y la ató al árbol también.  
  
-Muy bien, ¿crees que vendrá alguien más? No me importa matar con tal de conseguir lo que quiero.  
  
Hermione pensó en Draco. Esperaba que no viniese, no quería que le matasen, pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que viniese a salvarla, porque eso significaba que le importaba.  
  
-Asqueroso, suéltame. Deja a mis amigos, no les hagas daño o te arrepentirás.  
  
-¿Me estas desafiando? Te recuerdo que estas atada y que eres nada mas que una niña contra un poderoso hechicero tenebroso, como mi abuelo.  
  
-Cállate, no eres mas que un muchacho que quiere se mejor que su abuelo.  
  
- Que sabrás tu...Bueno, dulces sueño, preciosa. Tengo otros planes para ti y no quiero que lo pases mal viendo lo siguiente.  
  
-¡No!  
  
-Desmaius.  
  
La cabeza de Hermione cayó hacía delante. Grindelwald reía sonoramente. Salió del claro con ella y el unicornio dejando allí a sus amigos inconscientes en el suelo. ¿Dónde la llevaría? Antes de desmayarse, pensó en Draco. Estaba en peligro, al igual que Laura. Tenía que hacer algo cuando despertase.   
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 14. la venganza de Grindelwald  
  
Cuando Hermione despertó, se encontró atada a unas cadenas que salían de la pared. La dolían las manos de tenerlos estirados hacía arriba. También tenía el cuerpo magullado. Estaba de rodillas. Seguramente Grindelwald no la había tratado con delicadeza cuando la trajo a esa torre inmunda. No se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría hasta ese momento, por lo que se puso a llorar. Oyó una puerta. Veía borroso a causa de las lagrimas de sus ojos, pero pudo reconocer a Grindelwald.  
  
-No llores muchacha. Dime tu nombre.  
  
-¿Para que?  
  
-Poder hablar contigo llamándote por tu nombre.  
  
-No te lo diré.  
  
-Tu verás.-la apuntó con la varita.- Cruciatus.  
  
Hermione sintió un inmenso dolor por todo el cuerpo. Gritaba, pero no se oía a si misma. Era insoportable. De repente ceso todo. Abrió los ojos y veía borroso. Además no podía tener la cabeza levantada mucho tiempo.  
  
-Dímelo. Si no...  
  
-Es Her...mio...ne-dijo lentamente, la costaba hablar.  
  
-Muy bien, Hermione. He venido para contarte mis planes. Creo que mereces saberlos....¿Sabes que haré contigo?  
  
-No...  
  
-Te casaras conmigo. Jamás conocí a una muchacha de tanta belleza.  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¿Cómo dices?-estaba enfadándose.  
  
-No me casaré contigo, alimaña asquerosa.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque yo ya estoy prometida y aunque no lo estuviera, jamás me casaría con una rata de cloaca.  
  
-Cállate insolente.-la pegó un revés que hizo que Hermione sintiera el sabor de la sangre en la boca.- Me obedecerás. Nadie sabe donde estamos y si te encuentran , para entonces serás mía...- la miraba deseoso.  
  
-Nunca, amo a otra persona.  
  
-Pobrecita, que pena me das. ¿Crees que te quiere?  
  
Hermione tardó en contestar. ¿Se refería a Draco? ¿Y como el sabía eso?  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Entra.  
  
Lo dijo mirando hacía la puerta. Allí había una persona que Hermione no reconocía, todavía veía borroso. Cuando llegó a la altura de Grindelwald le vio. Era Draco. Andaba raramente.   
  
-Draco...-dijo Hermione sin aliento.-¿qué...?  
  
-Si, el es mi ayudante. No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?  
  
-Draco, ayúdame...  
  
-Cállate. Como ves no te ama y ha decidido ayudarme en mi plan por el bien de su familia.  
  
Hermione miraba la expresión de Draco. Parecía vacía. Ella se sentía morir.  
  
-No, por favor...  
  
-Bueno, mañana vendré con alguien para que te preparen para la boda. Duerme bien.  
  
Salieron de la habitación dejando a Hermione muy triste y asustada. ¿Por qué Draco hacía eso? Ni si quiera la había mirado, después de todo... No sabía si quería pegarle o abrazarle. Necesitaba ayuda, mañana la obligarían a casarse con ese asqueroso gusano. No quería...Hermione perdió el conocimiento.  
  
Todos en el castillo de Hogwarts estaba muy preocupados por la desaparición de Hermione y de Draco. Además Laura no se recuperaba. Dumbledore se sentía culpable y decidió emprender una búsqueda. Harry y Ron les había contado todo lo sucedido hasta su desmayo. Tenían alguna pista pues estaban algo aturdido cuando se llevó a Hermione. Sabían que debían buscar su castillo y Dumbledore sabía que era el del abuelo de Grindelwald. En la búsqueda le acompañaron Harry y Ron. Ellos se habían enfrentado otras veces a grandes peligros y sabían que eran muy competentes.  
  
Cuando despertó seguía atada, pero llevaba un traje blanco de novia muy sencillo. La habían bañado y peinado su cabellera. Oyó la puerta otra vez y al ver a un hombre sus peores temores se confirmaron.  
  
-Imperius.  
  
Hermione dejó de pensar. Era más fácil que la dijese lo que tenía que hacer ese hombre. La desencadenó y le siguió como la había ordenado. Llegó a una sala con una gran alfombre roja. Al final de ella estaba el novio y Draco. La música comenzó a sonar y ella empezó a caminar. Cuando llegó al lado de Grindelwald, no se sentía muy feliz ya. Empezaba a volver a pensar con claridad al ver a la persona que estaba su lado. Sabía que algo iba mal. Se paró.  
  
-¡No me casaré contigo!-chilló tirando el ramo de novia hacía un lado.  
  
-¡¡No!!, ¡cruciatus!  
  
Hermione volvió a sentir ese dolor insoportable. Gritaba el nombre de Draco, aunque sabía que no valía la pena. Al final cayó al suelo rendida.  
  
-No...  
  
-Ilusa. Tendré que hacerlo por las malas. Te tomaré y así tendrás que casarte conmigo, porque te dejaré embarazada. No podrás negarte...  
  
Se acercó a ella con malas intenciones y una cara de loco que asustaba. Hermione intentaba librarse de el.  
  
-Por favor...no...  
  
-Desmaius...  
  
Hermione se desmayó oyendo su risa macabra. Estaba todo perdido. Aunque un rayo de esperanza quedaba. En ese mismo instante, Dumbledore, Harry y Ron entraron en la sala, estropeando los planes de Grindelwald.  
  
-¡¡Maldito, suelta a esa chica!!.-rugió Dumbledore muy enfadado.-¡Expelliarmus!  
  
La varita de Grindelwald salió volando por los aires. De repente Draco se movió apuntando con su varita a Hermione.  
  
-Gracias vasallo. Como veis si hacéis algo, la chica morirá. Dumbledore, eres un tonto. Yo no me dejaré derrotar por ti, como mi abuelo.  
  
-Todo esto te va a costar toda la vida en Azkaban.  
  
Miró a ambos chicos y con una señal que no vio Grindelwald atacaron. Dumbledore lanzó el hechizo expelliarmus contra Draco y luego desmaius. Quedó fuera de combate mientras Harry y Ron lanzaban los dos juntos desmaius contra Grindelwald para que surtiese efecto. También quedó fuera de combate. Todo había acabado. Corrieron a socorrer a Hermione y a encadenar a Draco y a Grindelwald.  
  
-Espera, no encadenes a Draco.-dijo Dumbledore a Ron.- Harry buscaremos el unicornio por el castillo antes de irnos.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 15. Una ruptura dolorosa  
  
Asintieron y siguieron las ordenes de su mas estimado director. Harry fue a la torre oeste a buscar el unicornio y Dumbledore a la este. Ron se quedó cuidando de Hermione y vigilando a Draco y a Grindelwald. No entendía Por que Dumbledoreno le había permitido encadenar a Draco. Era también malo.  
  
Al rato Harry volvió con las manos vacías, al igual que Dumbledore. Despertaron a Hermione con el contra hechizo enervate para ver si ella sabía algo. Les explicó que el unicornio se encontraba en la torre donde ella había estado prisionera. Se ofreció ir a buscarlo ella misma, ya que los unicornios confiaban mas en las mujeres que en los hombres, además había estado con el mucho tiempo, ya debería conocerla. Llegó a la torre y allí estaba, en el suelo tumbado. Muy cansada se acercó a el y le acarició suavemente el lomo. El unicornio abrió un ojo lloroso.  
  
-Vamos pequeño. Tenemos que volver a casa. Laura te esta esperando.-dijo con voz dulce para que confiase en el.-Venga.-le sonrió.  
  
Malamente llegó otra vez a la sala grande donde se encontraban sus amigos. Lo que encontró allí no se lo esperaba. Grindelwald estaba despierto con su varita en la mano y a su lado estaba Draco. Dumbledore, Harry y Ron les apuntaban con sus varitas. Estaban hablando.  
  
-Mientras no me mates, volveré a levantarme y a escaparme.-decía Grindelwald.  
  
-No vencerás. Deja al chico libre.-le contestó Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Harry alucinando.  
  
-Profesor, pero...Draco...-Hermione no comprendía nada.  
  
-Hermione, vuelve al castillo, no te preocupes, pero debes curar al unicornio. Solo así mi nieta se recuperará.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-Hermione, ¡corre!-la dijo Ron.  
  
Afectada por todo lo sucedido, comenzó a llorar amargamente. ¿Qué pasaba con Draco? ¿Todo se había acabado? El unicornio la hizo montar y salió cabalgando rápidamente. A la hora o así llegó a Hogwarts. Al ver que los profesores se acercaban, dejó que sus sufrimiento ganase y se desmayó de dolor.  
  
Cuando despertó estaba en una cama de la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey estaba mirando su estado. Se fue y Hermione se sintió muy sola y volvió a llorar recordando todo lo sucedido. Se preguntaba donde estarían sus amigos y Dumbledore y...Draco...Alguien entró por la puerta:  
  
-Profesora Laura...  
  
-Hermione, veo que estas despierta. Tranquila.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntemelo por favor.-suplicó.  
  
-Todo ha salido bien, aunque Grindelwald ha escapado, dijo que volvería.  
  
-No...  
  
-No te preocupes, estaremos preparados.  
  
-Vale...-necesitaba preguntar por el.-¿Y...Draco?  
  
-Bueno, cuando vuelvas a tu sala común sabrás todo.  
  
-No, por favor, dígame que quería decir Dumbledore. ¿Draco no tenía la culpa de nada?  
  
-No, solo te diré eso. Por lo que se ve Grindelwald utilizaba a Draco mediante la maldición imperdonable imperius.-Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.-Si. Ahora te dejo que descanses, cuando te hayas recuperado volverás a tu habitación. Y contra antes mejor.  
  
-Gracias, adiós...  
  
Durante la semana que Hermione estuvo en la enfermería fue visitada por mucha gente, pero ninguna de esa personas era la que mas le importaba, Draco. Ayudada por Harry y Ron fue a su sala común, que parecía vacía. Ellos no la querían tampoco explicar nada. Se metió en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Esperanzada de que fuera Draco abrió. Efectivamente era el. Impulsivamente se lanzó a sus brazos. Comenzaron a besarse. Draco se separó.  
  
-Hermione...yo...  
  
-Tranquilo, se que estabas bajo la maldición imperius...  
  
-Todo fue por mi culpa...  
  
-Olvídalo.  
  
Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación. Necesitaba esta con Draco mas que nunca. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que el la hubiese hecho algo malo? Comenzó a provocarle, ya que este se resistía. ¿Tenía miedo? Si ya lo habían hecho una vez...Draco no pudo retenerse mas y apretó a Hermione contra la pared mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Olvidando lo sucedido antes se dejaron otra vez llevar por la pasión...  
  
Hermione despertó completamente sola en su cama. Sentía un breve sentimiento de felicidad. Se levantó y después de asearse se vistió y bajó a desayunar. En el Gran Comedor encontró a Draco con los demás Slytherin. Hermione sonrió a pesar de las miradas despectivas que la echaban.  
  
Cuando volvió a su sala común, Draco estaba ya allí.  
  
-Hermione tengo que hablar contigo...  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Es muy duro para mi esto...pero es lo mejor...  
  
-Draco, no me asustes...-tenía lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, pero desde que estamos juntos han pasado muchas cosas. Será mejor dejarlo.  
  
-No...  
  
-Perdóname, no me odies por ello.  
  
-¿Qué vas ha hacer? Estamos prometidos y yo...he confiado en ti. Me he entregado en cuerpo y alma a ti...  
  
-Le diré a mi madre que lo anulamos de mutuo acuerdo. No pueden obligarnos.  
  
-¿Mutuo acuerdo? ¡Yo no quiero!  
  
-Hermione, si no es así, le diré que...me has sido infiel...  
  
-No te atrevas...es mentira.  
  
-Si así anulan el compromiso, estará bien. No te preocupes. Les diré que yo no te prestaba nada de atención y que no pudiste evitarlo.  
  
-¡Maldito!-le pegó una bofetada. Draco no se lo esperaba. Se tocaba la mejilla colorada y dolorida.-Te odio, ¿Cómo pude quererte? ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Me has herido, nunca mas quiero volver a verte. Sigues siendo la misma persona horrible que conocí, nunca cambiaras, nadie te querrá...he sido una boba...  
  
Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir y Hermione no podía retenerlas. Corrió a su habitación y cerró con llave. Tenía el corazón roto. Lloró durante toda la noche, intentando ahogar sus penas.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 16. El problema de Hermione  
  
Durante las siguientes semanas, Hermione y Draco no se habían visto, ya que tenían muchísimos deberes y además tenían que estudiar, los exámenes se aproximaban. Un día estaban en Clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, en la que compartían clase Gryffindor y Slytherin. Empezaba ha hacer lago de calor, porque se acercaba la primavera. Hermione llevaba varios días sin dormir, no tenía tiempo suficiente para estudiar. A pesar de eso, lo intentaba, porque siempre la venía a la mente Draco.  
  
-¡Hermione!-la llamó Hagrid.-Estamos en clase, ¿Qué te ocurre?, te veo ausente.  
  
-No-no me pasa nada.-tartamudeó.  
  
-Bueno, decía que...  
  
Que vergüenza la había hecho pasar, pero era verdad, sin darse cuenta no estaba atendiendo. Cruzó una mirada con Draco. ¿Por qué tenía que estar mirándola? Encima se había enterado de que no estaba atendiendo y pensaría que era por el.  
  
Sentía muchos calores. Las manos se la habían dormido. Además de no dormir por los nervios, era por otra cosa. Tenía algunas dudas. Levantó la vista de las criaturas que explicaba Hagrid, que no sabía que eran, no se estaba enterando. Veía borroso. La cabeza la daba vueltas. Se mareó un poco, pero se agarró a Harry.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Pero las fuerzas la fallaron y Hermione perdió el conocimiento y dio con la cabeza en el suelo de hierba. Cuando despertó estaba boca arriba y todos la rodeaban. Sentía un sudor frió por el cuerpo. Harry la abanicaba.  
  
-Hermione, ¿te sientes mejor?-preguntó Hagrid preocupado.  
  
-Si...  
  
-Debes ir a la enfermería. Harry acompáñala.  
  
-Si.  
  
-No, iré yo.-Draco le cortó.  
  
-No Malfoy, voy yo.  
  
Cogió a Hermione en brazos y se fue con paso decidido. Harry pensaba como Draco se atrevía a hacer eso. Draco miraba preocupado como se alejaban. Hermione no se dio cuenta de ello, estaba aturdida. Llegaron a al enfermería y Harry volvió a clase cuando llego Laura para hablar con Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?  
  
-Me desmayé, una bajada de tensión.  
  
-Estas estudiando demasiado y haciendo muchos deberes. ¿Duermes bien?  
  
-Bueno...yo...  
  
-No duermes por el stress. Tranquilízate, descansa, come bien y duerme. No te pidas mas de lo que no puedes hacer.  
  
-No, no es eso.  
  
-Es por Draco.  
  
-Mas o menos.-no podía ocultarla nada.-Es que hay una cosa me no me deja dormir muy bien, estoy muy preocupada.  
  
-Cuéntamela.- se sentó al borde de la cama.  
  
-Me da mucha vergüenza...he sido una tonta...me lo merezco...  
  
-Hermione, confía en mi.   
  
-Es que...no puedo...yo...ay...-comenzó a llorar.  
  
-Dime, te escucho.  
  
-Pues, Draco y yo, bueno, parece ser que nos gustamos...y bueno...desde hace unos días no me viene la...-la palabra final la dijo muy bajito en un suspiro.  
  
-La menstruación dices.  
  
-Si...  
  
-Vaya, bueno, que no cunda el pánico. Pensemos en positivo. Quizás no te venga porque cuando estas estresada se producen irregularidades. Y si encima no haces nada mas que preocuparte y pensar en ello, peor. De todos modos para sacarnos de dudas, cuando acabes los exámenes, te haré un test de embarazo. Cuando estés mas tranquila.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer si lo estas? ¿Lo sabe Draco?-dijo muy seria.  
  
-No lo se...no lo sabe...supongo que no se lo diré.  
  
-¿Por qué? El es el padre, debe hacer caso a sus responsabilidades.  
  
-Pero...el otro día me rechazó...-lloraba otra vez.  
  
-Llora si te sientes mejor.-la puso la mano en el hombro.-Yo te ayudaré en todo. Eres joven, pero estos errores a veces se cometen. No te regañaré porque te veo muy abatida.   
  
-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi...  
  
-De nada, me voy, te dejo descansar.  
  
Se fue dejando a Hermione algo mas relajada, porque la había contado lo que la quitaba el sueño y eso era quitarse un peso de encima, ella la ayudaría. Aunque sabía que había hecho algo que estaba mal. Cuando salió de la enfermería, Draco intento abordarla unas cuantas veces para hablar con ella, pero Hermione le había dicho a Harry que no quería verle y la ayudaba levándosela sin darle opción a nada. Un día salía de la biblioteca después de haber cogido unos cuantos libros para irse a estudiar a su sala común cuando Draco la sorprendió detrás de unas estanterías y la sujetó del brazo para apoyarla contra ellas para que no se fuese. Hermione no sabia que hacer.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-¿A mi?, nada. Eres tu el que no quería volver a relacionarse conmigo.-le dijo fríamente.  
  
-Pero me preocupaba por ti el otro día. ¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
-¿Y crees que después de lo que me dijiste me importa? Déjame en paz.  
  
-Hermione, la profesora laura habló conmigo. Me contó todo.  
  
Hermione palideció. Se tambaleó un poco y dio con la espalda en la estantería.   
  
-Pero...¿cómo ha hecho eso?-dijo en un hilo de voz.  
  
-Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo. Yo también tuve la culpa.-dijo Draco con voz nerviosa.  
  
-No tienes derecho a nada sobre mi. Me rechazaste.   
  
-Esto es muy serio. No te comportes como una niña.  
  
-Por eso mismo me comporto así, porque es serio y tu no te puedes meter ya en mi vida. Era lo que querías ¿no?  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-Cállate. Me hiciste mucho daño. No quiero volver a verte. Es oficial que no estamos prometidos.  
  
Hermione le dio un empujón y salió de la biblioteca como un rayo. Draco pensaba: "si comprendieras...". La chica se paró y se metió en una esquina oscura a llorar, no aguantaba mas. Hacer eso la había dolido mucho, ya que hubiese deseado que Draco la hiciese caso otra vez.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 17. El rival de Draco  
  
Los exámenes pasaron y Hermione se dirigía ha hacerse la prueba en el despacho de Laura. Como Hermione la había ayudado antes ella le devolvía el favor. Cuando llegó, el corazón la latía muy rápido. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. Abrió y entró. No esperaba encontrarse a Draco apoyado en la pared. Laura estaba sentada en la mesa de su escritorio.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Hermione, siéntate.-eso hizo.-Bien, ahora sabremos que pasa.  
  
-Pero, ¿Qué hace el aquí?  
  
-Lo siento por traicionarte, pero si estas en estado, el es el padre. Tuve una conversación con el y esta de acuerdo en que el error también es de el. No va a dar la espalda a sus problemas.  
  
-Ya la dio antes de esto.  
  
-Vale, dejémonos de peleas. Ven.  
  
Entraron en un cuarto dejando a Draco solo y muy nervioso. Después de un rato que se le hizo eterno salió Laura.  
  
-Draco, entra.  
  
Draco temblando entró. Allí encontró a Hermione sentada y con la mirada fija en la pared. Se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó a su lado. Le puso una mano encima de la suya.  
  
-¿Qué...ha pasado?  
  
-Pues...me salía positivo...  
  
-¿Lo estas? Vaya...  
  
-Pero luego se cambió y dio negativo...  
  
-¿De veras? Eso esta bien.-suspiró.  
  
-Menos mal...  
  
-Tranquila.-fue a abrazarla.  
  
-No me toques, te he dicho que me dejes. Es lo que querías y ahí lo tienes. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Ahora si que eres libre.  
  
-Hermione...yo...no quería herirte, pero...era lo mejor.  
  
-No.  
  
-Solo si supieras...  
  
-¿El que?  
  
-Nada, déjalo...  
  
Salió velozmente de la sala. Hermione pensaba: "¿Que tengo que comprender? ¿Qué vale mas tu honor y tu orgullo que yo? No Draco. Me has herido y pienso devolvértela".  
  
Llegó la primavera y como los alumnos estaban bastante estresados otra vez así que Dumbledore decidió hacer un baile donde pudieran divertirse. Además tendrían una semana de vacaciones después. La noticia causó mucho revuelo en los alumnos. Estaban deseosos. Ese fin de semana además había una salida a Hogsmeade, donde podrían aprovechar y comprarse cosas para el baile.  
  
Hermione se levantó esa mañana para ir a buscar un vestido perfecto para la ocasión. La había convencido Ginny de que sería buena idea pasar un día de chicas solas. Desayunaron y Hermione vio como Draco la miraba y también se preparaba para ir a Hogsmeade.  
  
-Harry, Ron, quedamos mas tarde en las Tres Escobas.-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Adiós.-respondieron los chicos.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade estaba muy concurrido de gente. Chicas muy emocionadas corrían de un lado para otro en busca de un lado para otro en busca de un vestido perfecto. De pronto una lechuza se paró en el hombre de Hermione. La traía una carta.  
  
No se que esta pasando. No entiendo por que no queréis estar juntos, pero de todos modos tenía preparado este traje para ti, porque sabía que iba ha haber un baile de Primavera. Espero te lo pongas y me expliquéis la situación lo mas pronto posible, ya que Draco no me dice nada. El paquete lo ha dejado la lechuza en tu habitación.  
  
Narcisa Malfoy  
  
La madre de Draco se preocupaba bastante por Hermione, pero ella no la conocía tanto como para sentir ese afecto por ella, aunque ya empezaba a sentir cariño. No sabía que decirla a Narcisa ya que ella tampoco sabía por que Draco la había rechazado así de golpe, después de todo lo que había vivido juntos...  
  
Hermione explicó a Ginny que ella ya no necesitaba vestido así que la acompañó a ella a buscar el suyo. Después fueron a encontrase con los chicos en el pub. Iban por el camino hablando tranquilamente cuando Hermione chocó con alguien y antes de que cayese hacia atrás la sujetó fuertemente del brazo. Al abrir los ojos vio una persona rubia y le dio un vuelco al corazón porque creía que era Draco, pero se fijó bien y se dio cuenta de que no era el. Alucinada por el parecido se quedó con la boca abierta mirándole fijamente.  
  
-¿Estas bien?  
  
-Yo...eh...si...gracias.  
  
-Me alegro. Mi nombre es Aarón Mc Gresham.  
  
-Mi nombre es...  
  
-Hermione Granger.-dijo Ginny sonriendo al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.-Yo soy Ginny Weasley.  
  
-Encantado. ¿Sois de Hogwarts?  
  
-Si.-dijo Hermione rápidamente. Notaba que se ponía roja.-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Hay mucha gente hablando de un baile de Primavera. Debe ser divertido.  
  
-¿Por qué no vienes?-dijo Ginny.  
  
-¿Yo?, bueno, es que no tengo pareja y no soy de Hogwarts.  
  
-Hermione tampoco tiene pareja y da igual que no seas de Hogwarts, se puede invitar a otras personas.  
  
-Vaya, que bien.-miró a Hermione que estaba mas roja aún.-¿Te importa que vaya contigo?-la sonrió y Hermione sintió algo extraño.  
  
-No...me parece bien.  
  
-Adiós chicas, nos vemos.  
  
-Que guapo, ¿verdad Hermione?-dijo picaramente Ginny.  
  
-Si...  
  
"Lo mejor de todo es que puedo darle celos a Draco con el, aunque no quiero herir al chico. Pero Draco me gusta mas, aunque este chico parece majo y si Draco ya no me quiere...A ver que pasa... puedo devolverle el dolor que me ha hecho el."-pensó Hermione mientras seguían andando hacía el pub para encontrarse con Harry y Ron.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 18. Un baile accidentado  
  
Hermione llegó a su cuarto y vio el paquete con el vestido. Lo abrió y vio que era perfecto, muy bonito. De color azul, era largo y de tirantes. Encima de la falda, una capa de gasa trasparente se abría en el medio. El cinturón era blanco. Los zapatos de tacón eran también azules. La daba cosa que Narcisa la regalase esas cosas que parecían muy caras, pero se veía que podía permitírselo. En ese momento, entró Draco en la sala común. Hermione había escuchado la puerta desde su habitación. De golpe la puerta se abrió y en el umbral estaba Draco.  
  
-¿Quién era ese?  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Con el que hablabas esta mañana en Hogsmeade.  
  
-¡Ah!, un amigo. Va a ir conmigo al baile.  
  
-¿Cómo? No irá contigo.  
  
-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga? Creo que dejamos claro que no había nada entre nosotros.  
  
-No lo hagas.  
  
-No creo que no pueda estar con otra gente.  
  
-No quiero. Eres mía...  
  
Hermione miró a Draco, que la miraba muy fijamente. ¿Qué le ocurría? Antes la decía que no quería nada con ella y ahora que era suya...  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? No eres mi dueño. Draco por favor, deja de hacerme un lío con nuestra relación. Dijiste que no me querías, ¿porque ahora haces esto?   
  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada.  
  
-Muy bien. Esa es la verdad. Vete.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y Draco tuvo que irse resignado. Estaba harta de que la estuviese escondiendo algo. Iría con Aarón al baile. Por mas que se lo impidiese Draco, mas querría ella.  
  
Así es como el día del baile de Primavera llegó. Todos muy ilusionados decoraban el castillo para la ocasión. Todo lleno de flores ya que era primavera. Muchos alumnos estaban algo afectados por la alergia debido a las flores y plantas exóticas que se encontraban por todos lados por lo que la señora Pomfrey tuvo que repartir una poción que curase esas congestiones y estornudos.  
  
Hermione se preparaba en el gran baño de su sala común. Estaba nerviosa, pero deseosa de la llegada de la hora del comienzo del baile. Después de acicalarse salió y se encontró con Draco apoyado en la pared. La miraba con el cejo fruncido. La intentó agarrar de la mano, pero ella dio un tirón y sin mediar palabra salió de allí. Abajo la esperaba Aarón, muy elegante. El baile ya había comenzado y entraron a divertirse. Hermione notaba como Draco, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, la vigilaba. No la importaba. Es mas, lo hacía mas aposta, para que Draco se diese cuenta de lo que había perdido. Pansy seguía a Draco y se enfadó porque no la hacía caso. Antes de irse gritaba que se había vuelto loco por enamorarse de Granger. El no la escuchó. La música paró y comenzó una canción muy lenta. Hermione algo avergonzada se abrazó a Aarón quien sonreía de felicidad. Draco estaba fuera de si. Cruzó la pista y les separó. Hermione asustada le miró y se interpuso entre Draco y Aarón para que no hubiese incidentes. Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente.  
  
-Veámonos Aarón.-dijo Hermione furiosa.  
  
Salieron del Gran Comedor para ir a los jardines. Estaban en flor, muy hermosos.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?-preguntó Aarón confundido.  
  
-Nada, déjalo, olvídale.   
  
Se sentaron en un banco mientras miraban las estrellas.  
  
-Hermione, gracias. Me lo he pasado muy bien.  
  
-Yo también. No me des las gracias.  
  
-Eres preciosa.-dijo de sopetón Aarón.  
  
-Gracias.-se ruborizó.  
  
Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, Aarón la había girado la cabeza para mirarle y la estaba besando. Hermione no pudo reaccionar, estaba hipnotizada. Abrió los ojos y vio que no era Draco, que no podía comparase con el. Se separó con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Lo siento Aarón, eres un chico estupendo, pero mi corazón está ocupado.  
  
-Dame una oportunidad. No debes estar bien con el, si no, no llorarías.  
  
-Es verdad, pero no puedo.  
  
-¿Es el chico de antes?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte a olvidarle.  
  
-Es imposible.  
  
Se levantó y salió corriendo. Necesitaba estar sola. Llegó a la sala común. Para sorpresa suya, allí estaba Draco tumbado en el sofá. La miraba muy decepcionado.  
  
-¿Te has divertido con tu novio?-dijo dolido.  
  
-No es mi novio.  
  
-Lo parecía, como te besabas con el...  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mi, Draco Malfoy?-comenzó a llorar angustiada.-No comprendo tu comportamiento. Me dejaste y yo no quería y ahora que me había hecho a la idea, vienes otra vez...aclárate...  
  
-Bien.  
  
Se levantó veloz y tomó a Hermione de la cintura fuertemente. Con una de las manos secó sus lagrimas y la miró tiernamente. Después muy lentamente acercó su boca con la suya y se sintió feliz de besar esos carnoso labios que habían sido solo suyos. En la mente de Draco algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.  
  
-Así que me quieres, ¿no?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
Draco la miró con cara grave. No podía...la metería en problemas si seguía adelante...  
  
-No. Solo quería besarte. Me apetecía.-dijo todo lo fríamente que pudo.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¡Otra vez! Deja de jugar conmigo.  
  
Se fue corriendo a su habitación.  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, es lo mejor, no quiero ponerte en peligro, pero deseo estar contigo mas que nada en este mundo.-dijo en un susurro cuando ella ya había cerrado la puerta.-espero me perdones algún día por el daño que te estoy haciendo...  
  
Hermione cada vez veía mas difícil arreglarlo. Parecía imposible. Le vino Aarón a la mente. Quizás le hiciese olvidar a Draco. Lagrimas intentaron caer, pero se hizo la fuerte y escribió una nota a Aron quedando al día siguiente en Hogsmeade, ya que estaban en la semana de vacaciones. Tenía que divertirse. Sacó su cámara de fotos. La utilizaría.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 19. Despecho  
  
Al día siguiente se arregló y fue a encontrase con Aarón. Pasaron un buen día. Tomaron algo en el pub Las Tres Escobas mientras hablaban. Aarón era un verdadero encanto, pero le recordaba tanto a Draco...La única diferencia era que Aarón era mas abierto y no le importaba enseñar sus sentimientos. En muchas ocasiones la mandaba indirectas de que podían estar juntos, pero ella hacía como que no se daba cuenta. No estaba segura aún. Pasearon y se hicieron fotos. Aarón abrazó a Hermione en una de ellas y cuando salió la foto en movimiento se veía como Aarón la daba un tímido beso en la mejilla. Hermione se sonrojó.  
  
Cuando llegó a su sala común estaba algo mas animada, había sido divertido. Aarón la había regalado una flor. La miró sonriente y la dejó a un lado de la cama. Buscó el álbum de fotos para guardar las que se habían hecho. Vio las fotos antes de llegar a los lugares vacíos. Un vuelco la dio en el corazón al ver la foto en la que ella y Draco se besaban. La pasó corriendo la hoja. Colocó las nuevas y guardó el álbum en el cajón de su mesilla. Oyó un ruido en la habitación de al lado, era Draco. Respiró hondo y se acostó a dormir.  
  
La semana de vacaciones pasó rápido. Hermione había conseguido no pensar en Draco gracias a Aarón. Era adorable, y la trataba muy bien, pero Hermione seguía sin responder a la pregunta que la hizo el día del baile. Muchas veces pensaba en decirle que si, por hacer daño a Draco como se lo había hecho a ella, pero no podía, haría también daño a Aarón.   
  
Hermione y Aarón paseaban por Hogsmeade el ultimo día de las vacaciones. Iba pensativa y no hacia caso de lo que Aarón la decía. Pensaba en Draco, porque le acababa de verle cruzar la calle y dirigirse a una tienda seguido de Pansy. Hermione se quedó parada ante la mirada extrañada de Aarón que había seguido un poco hacía delante. Al rato salió Draco y parecía que se iba a acercar a ellos, cuando Pansy le agarró del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Draco sonrió a la chica. Hermione sintió una furia descontrolada por el cuerpo, apretaba los puños de rabia y celos. Cuando Draco la miró, ella se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Aarón.  
  
-Acepto.  
  
-¿Qué? Me haces muy feliz...  
  
La cogió de la cintura y la besó. Draco paró en seco ante aquella escena. La misma rabia sentida por Hermione momentos antes, era sentida por el ahora. Hizo un amago de acercarse y separarlos, pero fue sujetado por Pansy. Muy mal humorado se fue rápido de allí. Hermione se separó de Aarón y le miró a los ojos. Se sentía culpable por hacerle creer que le amaba, cuando no le conocía lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Pero Hermione quería obligarse ha olvidar a Draco. No podían estar juntos, se hacían daño.  
  
Draco no soportaba ver como Aarón estaba con Hermione. Todos los días iba a verla un rato y los fines de semana quedaban en Hogsmeade. Grabbe y Goyle, sin saber por qué, vigilaban a la chica. Eran demasiado tontos para darse cuenta de que Draco estaba celoso y buscaba cualquier oportunidad para hacer algo.  
  
Hermione por su parte, cada vez se sentía peor del trato que le estaba dando a Aarón. Se la veía distante y muy triste. La profesora Laura lo notó y quiso hablar con ella.  
  
-Ya veo que tienes novio. Es igualito a Draco.  
  
-Si, se llama Aarón, es adorable.  
  
-Me alegro, pero...te veo rara Hermione. ¿Estas segura de lo que haces?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Siento entrometerme, pero creo que debo, lo he hecho muchas veces y ha dado resultado.  
  
-No pasa nada.   
  
-Vale, si necesitas algo, ya sabes.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Hermione se fue mas confusa de lo que estaba antes. Necesitaba tener la mente despejada, dentro de pocos meses tendrían los exámenes. Fue a su habitación y encontró a Draco dormido sobre un montón de pesados y aburridos libros. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al verle allí tan lindo dormido, con su flequillo rubio cayéndole sobre la frente despeinado. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y respiraba relajadamente. Hermione sintió deseos de mimarle y entró en su habitación a por una manta. Se la echó por encima de los hombros y Draco se movió un poco mientras hablaba en sueños. Hermione se agachó junto a el para escuchar. No se le entendía muy bien:  
  
-No...a Hermione no...no la hagas daño por favor...la quiero demasiado...haré lo que sea...no estaré con ella...no...  
  
Hermione dio un salto por lo que acababa de oír. El corazón la latía a mil por hora. Si no había entendido mal, Draco soñaba que alguien a cambio de no estar juntos, no la haría nada y Draco aceptaba porque la quería. Confusa recordó que Draco no hacía nada mas que repetirla que era lo mejor para los dos, pero...¿Y si no era un sueño? ¿Y si es la verdad? Necesitaba saberlo. Puso la mano en el brazo de Draco y le zarandeo un poco. Este abrió los ojos y la miro con mucho sueño. Bostezó.  
  
-Draco, ¿qué estabas soñando?  
  
-Nada...-miró hacía otro lado.  
  
-Te he oído lo que hablabas en sueños. ¿Qué pasa? Por favor...  
  
Hermione le miraba suplicante y Draco no pudo evitar ver esa cara de preocupación. Impulsivamente se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó tumbado encima de ella. Hermione deseaba esta situación a pesar de ahora estar con Aarón. Draco la embriagaba de pasión. Se le oía murmurar mientras besaba su delicado cuello.  
  
-No aguanto mas...necesito estar contigo...no pasará nada...  
  
-Draco...  
  
PUM. Una explosión les asustó. Miraron a un lado y en la chimenea parecía que iba a aparecer algo. Las llamas se retorcían y una figura apareció. Les miraba verdaderamente enfadado.  
  
-Malfoy, te advertí que no hicieras eso. Pagarás por ello y ella también...  
  
- Ni te atrevas a tocarla.-se levantó protegiéndola detrás de el.  
  
- ¿Por qué te dice eso? ¿Quién es?  
  
-Cállate, no te importa.-la contestó la voz tenebrosa.  
  
-Vete.-le advirtió Draco.  
  
La figura extraña hizo un gesto y un humo blanco comenzó a inundar la habitación. Hermione y Draco tosían, protegiéndose la cara con la manga de la túnica. La figura salió de la chimenea y se estaba acercando a ellos con paso amenazante. Draco abrazó a Hermione y ambos cerraron los ojos fuertemente. Hermione comenzó a marearse y las piernas la fallaron, cayendo desmayada en los brazos de Draco que no pudo aguantar mas y también cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.   
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 20. Dolor  
  
Cuando Hermione despertó, esa escena la sonaba ya. Atada de las muñecas con dos cadenas que se unían a la pared, estaba de rodillas en el suelo y muy aturdida. Miró a un lado porque vio a algo moverse y vio a Draco en su misma situación.  
  
-Draco...  
  
-Hermione, ¿estas bien?  
  
-Si...¿y tu?  
  
-Si. Tranquila, nos estarán buscando.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
-Grindelwald.  
  
-¡No! Cuéntame que ha pasado...  
  
-Es malvado. Me amenazó diciendo que si estaba contigo te haría daño y a mi familia.  
  
-Oh, por eso...  
  
-Si, por eso tuve que comportarme así, no quería, lo siento...  
  
-Te comprendo...no pidas perdón...no podías hacer otra cosa...  
  
-Te he hecho mucho daño.  
  
-Eso no importa, intentabas protegerme. Gracias.  
  
-Hermione, yo te amo de verdad, no quiero que te pase nada y no permitiré que Grindelwald te haga daño.  
  
-Draco...yo también te amo...  
  
Una persona irrumpió la conversación. Era Grindelwald que entraba en la mazmorra.  
  
-Vaya, estáis despiertos. Mi polvo del sueño os afectó un poquito ¿o es que últimamente no dormíais bien?  
  
-Maldito.-dijo Draco con los dientes apretados.  
  
-Calla Malfoy, no te lo voy a advertir más.  
  
-Déjale, eres odioso, suéltanos.-dijo Hermione valientemente.  
  
-Tienes carácter, me gusta eso.-comenzó a reírse muy alto.  
  
-Ni te atrevas a tocarla.-intentó levantarse, pero las cadenas no le permitían acercarse.  
  
-Te estas portando muy mal, lo vas a para pero si sigues así.-se lo decía como un niño pequeño.  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mi?-preguntó Hermione temblorosa.  
  
-¿Qué que quiero? Lo que no pude conseguir la ultima vez...a ti.-la miraba y la producía escalofríos.  
  
-¡Te he dicho que no!-grito Draco.  
  
-Ya me has cansado. ¡desmaius!  
  
Draco cayó inconsciente. Hermione tenía mucho miedo. No estaba protegida. Las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas cuando vio que ese asqueroso ser se acercaba a ella.  
  
-¿Por qué?...no...  
  
-No lo se, pero me he encaprichado contigo. Algo me dice que eres especial.-su voz era muy fría.-No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada. Ven conmigo...imperius.  
  
Hermione se sintió de pronto liberada de preocupaciones. Grindelwald la mandaba y ella obedecía porque sentía que así todo era mas fácil. La desató y salieron de la habitación. El la hablaba y a ella le parecía todo perfecto. Aunque estaba aturdida. Pero un pensamiento intentaba aflorar de su mente. Era muy poderoso. A veces sentía que pensaba con claridad, pero en seguida obedecía. La estaba enseñando el castillo donde vivirían cuando se casasen. No parecía mala idea. No tendría problemas ni preocupaciones. Llegaban a un altar donde había alguien que les casaría. Hermione se paró, pero el la agarró del brazo y siguió, Cada paso la costaba más. Muchos pensamientos mezclados para una sola cabeza:  
  
-"Vamos, ven."  
  
-"Si, pero ¿por qué?"  
  
-"Cásate conmigo."  
  
-"Es que...yo estoy prometida ya, ¿no?"  
  
-"No, hazme caso. Olvida a Draco Malfoy."  
  
-"¿Draco?"  
  
Una imagen de ellos besándose se pasó por la cabeza de la chica. Eso la dolió como si la estuvieran dando golpes en la cabeza.  
  
-"Ya falta poco."  
  
-"No, yo...¿amo a Draco?"  
  
-"Te ordeno que le olvides."  
  
-"Si, le amo."  
  
-"¡No!"  
  
-"¡Si!"  
  
-"¡Hazme caso!"  
  
-¡Amo a Draco!-eso ultimo lo dijo en voz alta y clara.  
  
-¡No!  
  
Grindelwald miraba a Hermione con la expresión de odio mas marcada del mundo. Había sido capaz otra vez de burlar sus planes. Pero esta vez tenía una vía de escape para conseguirlo. Inmediatamente cogió a Hermione por el cuello. Era mas alto por lo que la chica tenía los pies sin pisar el suelo. Estaba en vilo. No podía respirar. Agarraba las manos de Grindelwald intentando librase, pero se la nublaba todo. De pronto dio contra el suelo emitiendo un gruñido de dolor.  
  
-Te advertí que me hicieras caso. Ahora será mucho peor. Si no puedo tenerte, nadie te tendrá. Primero te torturaré para que Malfoy lo vea y le mataré también por faltar a su promesa.   
  
Hizo un gesto y trajeron a Draco de la mazmorra atándolo a una pared en frente de ellos. Ya estaba despierto.  
  
-¡Déjala!  
  
-Cruciatus...  
  
Hermione sintió un dolor insoportable que la hizo gritar y retorcerse de dolor. Los gritos de la chica penetraban en los oídos de Draco y este no podía soportarlo. De tanto tirar de las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas, le salía sangre, pero no le importaba. El dolor cesó y Hermine quedó tendida en el suelo, con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Por favor, basta...-Draco estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.  
  
-No, pagaras por todo, tu y ella. Cruciatus...  
  
La misma escena de antes se repitió. Así hizo durante unas veces más. Hermione no soportaba mas dolor, prefería morirse. No aguantaba. Draco intentaba no mirar como ella sufría. Prefería estar en su situación antes que verla a ella así. Gritaba y gritaba más. De pronto silencio. Draco abrió los ojos y no la vio moverse y a Grindelwald reírse. ¿Estaba muerta o había parado el hechizo? Esperaba que solo estuviese desmayada, no podría vivir sin ella...  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 21. Lucha mortal  
  
Draco comenzó a gritar lleno de furia. Quería matar a Grindelwald el cual se reía como loco.  
  
-Ahora te toca sufrir a ti.-se acercaba lentamente a el.  
  
-Si tienes valor suéltame y lucha contra mi.  
  
-Muy bien, no creas que voy a tener miedo de un crío.  
  
Lanzó un hechizo y las cadenas de Draco se soltaron. Fue a pegarle, pero Grindelwald le lanzó la maldición imperdonable cruciatus y Draco cayó de rodillas chillando de dolor. Paró y se volvió a levantar con todas sus fuerzas pero le hizo lo mismo. Sudando le costó volver a levantarse y andaba muy mal. Llegó en frente de el, pero veía borroso y estaba mareado y Grindelwald le pegó un puñetazo y Draco cayó al suelo sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Vio a Hermione a escasos metros de el pero Grindelwald supo sus intenciones y le dio una patada. Draco tuvo que cogerse el lado dolorido. Grindelwald le estaba apuntando con la varita en el cuello mientras le tenia el pie encima de la tripa. Si Draco intentaba moverse pe pisaba con fuerza clavándole el talón.  
  
-¿Que creías? ¿Que ibas a ganarme? Que iluso.  
  
-¡El no podrá contigo, pero nosotros si!-dijo una voz conocida.  
  
Grindewald miró sorprendido detrás suya sin dejar de apuntar a Draco. Allí vio a Dumbledore y Lucius, de pie apuntándole también con la varita.  
  
-Suelta a mi hijo.-dijo Lucius.  
  
-¿Como os atrevéis a venir aquí?-estaba enfurecido.  
  
-Se supone que querías venganza conmigo, ¿no?-dijo Dumbledore.-Deja al muchacho, el no tiene nada que ver.  
  
-Si la tiene. Me prometió que estaría con Hermione y entonces yo no les molestaría y no ha cumplido su promesa.  
  
-Lo primero es que no deberías haberle obligado a esa promesa. No tienes derecho sobre nadie.  
  
-Déjales libres.-dijo Lucius.  
  
-Tendréis que matarme.  
  
Con un hechizo echó a Draco hacia un lado y se enfrentó a ellos. Mientras ellos luchaban, Draco malherido se acercó a Hermione arrastrándose por el suelo. La muchacha tenía un aspecto horrible. Efectivamente no estaba muerta. Solo desmayada y aliviado apoyó la cabeza en el pecho. No prestaba atención a la dura batalla de su padre y Dumbledore contra Grindewald. Solo le importaba el bien estar de Hermione. Se sentía muy débil y cansado. Cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.  
  
Cuando Draco despertó estaba tumbado en una cómoda cama de la enfermería. Le dolía todo. Recordó todo lo sucedido y se incorporó rápido. Unas manos le volvieron a tumbar. Era la enfermera Pomfrey.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Hermione? ¿Mi padre? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
-Tranquilízate.  
  
-Dígame por favor.  
  
-Espera.  
  
-No, ahora, por favor se lo pido.  
  
-Ssshh.  
  
Lucius Malfoy se acercaba en ese momento a ellos. Tenía una expresión preocupada.  
  
-Padre, ¿qué...?  
  
-Draco, estas bien. Menos mal.  
  
-Dime que ha pasado por favor.  
  
-Tranquilo todo está bien. Grindewald ha sido destruido.  
  
-¿Y Hermione?  
  
-Bueno...ella no está herida.  
  
-¿Pero?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Quiero verla.  
  
-Estas herido todavía.  
  
-Da igual. ¿Dónde está?  
  
-Draco...yo...esto es duro...pero...  
  
-¡Dime!  
  
-Hermione está en el Hospital de San Mungo.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Vendrá mas tarde. La esta haciendo una revisión...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque...ella...bueno...Grindewald la hizo sufrir mucho y...a dañado su memoria...  
  
Draco no podía creer las palabras que oía. Se le calló el alma a los pies. ¿Por qué a ella? Si Grindewald no estuviese muerto, le mataría el mismo.  
  
-Cuando venga...quiero verla...-estaba muy deprimido.  
  
-Si, hijo. Tu madre y sus padres están con ella. Estará bien. Ahora descansa. Más tarde vengo a por ti.  
  
Salió de la enfermería dejando a Draco muy abatido. Pobre Hermione. No recordaba nada...ni a nadie...  
  
Pasadas unas horas Draco comenzaba a impacientarse. Cuando había decidido ir el solo a ver si ya habían llegado, su padre apareció por la puerta. Sin mediar palabra le siguió hasta el cuarto de Hermione en su sala común. Allí, su madre y la de ella lloraban mientras veían a la chica tumbada en la cama. Tenía mejor aspecto pero...  
  
-Hijo mío...-le abrazó Narcisa.   
  
-Madre...  
  
Todos salieron de la sala dejando a Draco solo con ella. Se acercó vacilando a la cama y se sentó en el borde. La chica abrió los ojos. Aquellos hermosos ojos que habían enamorado a Draco le miraban sin saber quien era el y todo lo ocurrido. Comenzó a llorar de pena.  
  
-Chico, ¿por qué lloras?  
  
Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de Draco. Su amnesia no podía ser prolongada, porque el intentaría hacer lo posible para que le recordara. La abrazó y Hermione soltó un gritito.  
  
-Mi nombre es Draco, ¿recuerdas?  
  
-No. No se por que no recuerdo nada.  
  
-No te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré a que lo hagas.  
  
-Gracias Draco.  
  
Sabía que no significaba que le recordara, oírla decir su nombre sin sentimiento era doloroso.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 22. El amor es la mejor medicina  
  
Pasaron unas semanas y Hermione seguía sin recordar nada. Todos intentaban por todos los medios hacerla recordar, llevándola a lugares en los que estuvo y presentándole de nuevo a personas. Harry y Ron estaban muy afectados. Las clases seguían, pero a Hermione se las perdonaron. Después de todo era una alumna modelo. Draco tampoco tenía clases, era el encargado de cuidarla, y eso a Harry y a Ron no les sentaba bien. Draco veía como Hermione le cogía confianza, pero ya no le miraba con esos ojos llenos de amor. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal. No sabía como hacer.  
  
Un día Draco fue a despertar a Hermione. Estaba mas convencido que nunca que ese día haría que recuperara la memoria. No soportaba tenerla tan cerca y no poder besarla, ni siquiera abrazarla. Recordaba que el día anterior, le había dado un abrazo cariñosamente y cuando ella vio que el intentó besarla, se apartó rápido muy avergonzada. Se había dejado llevar.  
  
Cuando ella se desperezó bostezando y le sonrió, tuvo otro impulso de hacerlo. La veía tan sexy con el camisón que tuvo que mirar a otro lado. De pronto lo vio. Un álbum había encima de la mesa y sabía perfectamente que estaba repleta de fotos que Hermione había hecho durante todo el curso. Eso podría servir, eran recuerdos bonitos y seguramente la haría reaccionar. Lo cogió y lo abrió y efectivamente allí estaban las fotos. Se acercó a Hermione y se lo mostró. Ella puso cara de desconcierto. La hizo sentarse a su lado en la cama y lo abrió. Ella muy concentrada comenzó a mirar las fotografías.  
  
-¿Te recuerda algo?-dijo esperanzado.  
  
-No, lo siento.  
  
Hermione se sentía mal de no poder complacer a Draco, ya que parecía bastante importante para el, y ella no sabía por que. Siguió mirando y Draco paró en la primera que hicieron, en la que se besaban. Hermione le miró sorprendida.  
  
-¿Somos nosotros?  
  
-Si, así es.  
  
-¿Éramos novios?  
  
-Mas o menos...  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos de golpe. Había sentido un dolor en la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando otro pinchazo la vino.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿ Recuerdas algo?  
  
-No se, me dolió la cabeza...  
  
Volvió a mirar la foto y ocurrió lo mismo. Era como si todos sus recuerdos estuviesen intentando despertar. Draco tiró el álbum a un lado y la abrazó fuertemente, para ayudarla a superar ese dolor penetrante.  
  
-Hermione recuerda...te amo...vamos...  
  
No pudo mas y la besó. Esta vez ella no se quitó, estaba como ausente, sintiendo el beso cálido que el la brindaba. De pronto, todo un torbellino de recuerdos comenzó a pasar por su mente. Sus cursos anteriores, el cambio de este curso al enterarse de la noticia de estar prometida con Draco, Su amor por el y ese amor correspondió, Grindewald, todo lo ocurrido...todo. Recordaba por fin y devolvió el beso con toda la pasión que pudo. Draco se separó y agarrandola de los brazos la miró muy esperanzado.  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
-Si, Draco. Recuerdo todo por fin.-le abrazó cerrando los ojos.-Te amo.  
  
-Y yo...  
  
Durante largo rato se profesaron su amor eterno. Estaban tan felices de estar juntos...  
  
Habían pasado varias semanas y se acercaban los exámenes. Hermione y Draco tenía que ponerse al día de todo, pero juntos, lo hacían muy bien. Al final todo el colegio se había enterado que verdaderamente estaba prometidos. Ya les daba igual. Además, los alumnos lo aceptaban.  
  
Los exámenes llegaron y Hermione y Draco salieron satisfechos de ellos. Había estudiado tanto que estaban seguros de conseguirlo, ya que estudiar juntos fue mas ameno. Todos los alumnos paseaban por los terrenos del castillo, hacía calor porque el verano se acercaba. Draco y Hermione se tumbaron el la hierba fresca para darse mimos. Harry y Ron llegaron en ese momento.  
  
-Hermione...eh...-vio a Draco, todavía no se acostumbraba Harry.-Tus padres y los de Malfoy están en el despacho de Dumbledore...  
  
-Gracias Harry.-miró a Draco.-¿Qué querrán?  
  
-No se, vamos.  
  
Se levantaron y se fueron de la mano mientras Harry y Ron les miraban Llegaron y llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Pasad.-dijo Dumbledore desde a dentro.  
  
Se saludaron y abrazaron a sus respectivos padres.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Hermione no aguantaba mas.  
  
-Nada cariño. Vinimos a ver si todo iba bien.-dijo su madre.  
  
-Dumbledore nos acaba de comunicar que habéis conseguido las notas mas altas en los EXTASIS.-dijo Narcisa emocionada.-Draco, podrás trabajar en el ministerio como tu padre.  
  
-Y tu Hermione, podrás trabajar en San Mungo.-dijo su padre.  
  
Draco y Hermione se miraron sonrientes.  
  
-Enhorabuena chicos.-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Gracias señor, fue un placer estudiar a su lado.-Draco señaló a Hermione.-Es muy inteligente.  
  
-Gracias Draco.-estaba roja.  
  
-Draco, ¿te importaría venir con Hermione esta noche a cenar a casa?-dijo Lucius.  
  
-No, allí estaremos, debemos celebrarlo.  
  
-Si, además tenemos que hablar de vuestro enlace.  
  
Se despidieron y los dos chicos, llenos de alegría se fueron a su sala común donde no serían molestados. En cuanto se cerró la puerta Draco la pegó contra ella y la comenzó a besar mientras la tocaba el pelo sensualmente. Después la besó el cuello y Hermione creyó morir de pasión. La abrazó y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, riendo.  
  
-Hermione, menos mal que nos prometieron, porque si no me hubieran dejado casarme contigo, te hubiera raptado y lo hubiera hecho.  
  
-¿Quien nos diría que acabaríamos así?  
  
-Hubiese creído que estaba loco, pero ¿como pude estar tan ciego?  
  
-Yo también.  
  
-Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho.  
  
-No digas nada.  
  
Se besaron, estaban muy felices. Después comenzaron a prepararse para la cena especial de esa noche.  
  
PROMETIDOS  
  
Capitulo 23. Fin  
  
Mientras Hermione se preparaba, una carta por vía lechuza la llegó. Era de Aarón y se asustó un poco pero la leyó:  
  
Hermione:   
  
He decidido salir de tu vida, porque se que así eres feliz. Siempre me tendrás como amigo. No te reprocho nada. Espero te vaya bien y que nos veamos alguna vez.  
  
Aarón  
  
Suspiró al ver que la había perdonado por lo mal que se había portado con el y le contestó rapidamente:  
  
Aarón:  
  
Siento haberme portado mal y gracias por perdonarme. Me alegra saber que tengo un buen amigo en quien confiar. Espero también yo que te vaya bien todo y nos veamos alguna vez.  
  
Hermione  
  
Lo decía sinceramente.  
  
Llegó la noche y Hermione había elegido para la ocasión un vestido azul vaporoso y Draco iba de blanco. Con el colgante y el anillo de las iniciales les hacía estar muy elegantes. En esta ocasión se dejó el hermoso pelo suelto.  
  
Cuando llegaron al salón estaba toda la familia e irrumpieron en aplausos. Les felicitaron por sus puntuaciones y su compromiso. Hermione y Draco estaban algo avergonzados y tímidamente se cogieron de la mano para darse ánimos. Eso provocó un "ooooooh" general y se soltaron cortados. Después de tomar unos aperitivos, la cena estaba lista. Todos se sentaron en la mesa, dejando a Draco y Hermione presidiéndola. De entrada había Vittel Tonné, canapés con caviar y pollo al horno con champiñones y patatas noicet. Todo un menú especial para una ocasión especial. Brindaron antes de empezar por haber conseguido las puntuaciones mas altas y poder trabajar donde deseaban y por que fueran muy felices.  
  
Después de comer, Lucius llamó a su hijo a la habitación contigua. Allí le dio un anillo de compromiso precios que había pertenecido a la familia Malfoy desde generaciones atrás. Lucius abrazó a su hijo y se fue con los demás antes de comunicarle que Hermione se encontraba en el lago. Allí se dirigió con mariposas revoloteándole en el estomago, aunque ya sabía que eso pasaría, estaba nervioso. Ella estaba sentada en un pequeño banco de madera que daba hacía el lago. Había una luna preciosa. Todo era muy romántico. Cogió una flor que había. Se sentó a su lado y se la regaló. Ella le miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, pues sabía perfectamente que iba ha hacer.  
  
-Hermione, te amo.  
  
-Yo también Draco.  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya es hora, ¿no?-se arrodilló cogiendola de la mano y sacando la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo con el anillo de compromiso del bolsillo de su pantalón.-¿Quieres...casarte conmigo?  
  
-Sabes la respuesta.  
  
Draco sacó el anillo y se lo colocó en el dedo. Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Era un zafiro rojo. Le abrazó cariñosamente y se besaron.  
  
-Soy muy feliz.-dijo Draco.  
  
-Yo también lo soy. Te diría mil veces que quiero casarme contigo.  
  
-Me alegra saberlo.  
  
Al rato decidieron volver a la Mansión y allí todos les esperaban para volver a brindar. Mientras Hermione hablaba con las mujeres, Draco lo hacía con los hombres y se echaban miradas de pasión, deseando estar a solas una vez mas en la habitación de su sala común. Y sabía que pronto lo estarían...  
  
Al día siguiente ya tenían que irse de Hogwarts. Dieron diplomas de graduación a todos los alumnos de séptimo curso y se despidieron de todos con una pequeña fiesta. La profesora Laura llamó a Hermione entre la multitud cuando acabó.  
  
-Felicidades Hermione.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Ya vas a pasar a la vida adulta. Espero te vaya bien en tu trabajo en San Mungo.  
  
-Si, eso espero. ¿Seguirás en Hogwarts?  
  
-No, mi abuelo dice que es muy peligroso, así que no se. Espero convencerle durante el verano, de verdad me gusta este trabajo.  
  
-Laura, muchas gracias por todo. En ti he encontrado una amiga en quien confiar y me has ayudado mucho. No siempre puedo contar con Harry y Ron, sobre todo para esos temas...  
  
-¡Oh! no es nada. Ha sido un verdadero placer. Temía que te importase que me intentara meter en tu vida personal...  
  
-En absoluto, me has hecho mucho bien.  
  
-Me alegro. Bueno debo irme y tu seguro que también.  
  
-Si, suerte.  
  
-Igualmente.  
  
Como si se conocieran de toda la vida, se abrazaron como buenas amigas. Y con alguna lagrimilla en el ojo se despidieron.  
  
Harry y Ron se acercaron a su amiga para darla felicitaciones, aunque un poco recelosos por su compromiso. Ron les contó la noticia de que trabajaría en el Ministerio también, como su padre y Harry había conseguido un puesto para ser Auror como Draco. Todos habían conseguido sus objetivos y felices se abrazaron.  
  
Después de todo, subieron todos los alumnos al tren, para llegar a casa y pasar unas vacaciones de lujo después de tanto estudio. Hermione y Draco se sentaron en un compartimento solos. Durante todo el viaje estaban muy acaramelados, y pasaba gente para felicitarles.  
  
-Estas vacaciones van a ser las mejores de mi vida.-dijo Draco.  
  
-Si.-le sonrió.-Pronto nos casaremos y viviremos juntos.  
  
-¿No te da miedo? Es todo nuevo, un mundo desconocido.  
  
-Bueno, un poco, pero a tu lado seguro lo conseguimos.  
  
-Me tendré que hacer amigo de Potter, los dos trabajando de Aurores.  
  
-Eso me haría infinitamente feliz. También con Ron, claro.  
  
-Vale, lo intentaré por ti.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No me las des. Te mereces todo y mas.  
  
-Tu también.  
  
Se volvieron a besar dulcemente. Sabían que iban a ser felices juntos y se alegraban de haberse conocido.  
  
ESPERO OS HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJADME VUESTROS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR. L. Rowling, tambien conocida como nenaradcliffe.

(espero no tener errores, jeje)


End file.
